


Spark

by elutherya



Series: Little Beasts [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys in Skirts, Cockwarming, Coming Untouched, Getting Together, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Negotiations, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Small Penis, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Between the adrenaline of an illegal street race and a boy in a fur coat, Byeongkwan didn’t stand a chance.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Kang Yuchan | Chan
Series: Little Beasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666615
Comments: 66
Kudos: 210
Collections: Little Beasts





	1. Run the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HardStansOnly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/gifts).



> K spite commissioned BD to draw Yuchan from this verse and it’s [AMAZING](https://twitter.com/bchannies/status/1228197760869888001?s=21)!
> 
> Massive shoutout to K for being the best enabler and the person who kept me enthusiastically yelling about this verse for the last four months. I love you bitch. Also thank you to wls and a tiny place. You two groups have been lovely and I adore you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend commissioned art of Yuchan from his first meeting with Byeongkwan and I haven’t been the same since. Please check it out [here](https://twitter.com/cianbom/status/1312850043054034944?s=21%E2%80%9D%20rel=).

“You need a change in cities,” Momo says and Byeongkwan turns his face away from the laptop to look at her. She tilts his hand in hers, carefully starting to apply another coat of polish onto his nails. She doesn’t say anything more and he knows that she won’t continue until he asks.

Instead, he reaches out and pauses the show he’d only been half paying attention to on her laptop. Without the background noise, the apartment is quiet outside of Momo’s neighbour walking around above them. It helps that Sana, Chaeyoung and Mina aren’t home, that they’re at a race.

A race that he could also have been at. A race where he _could_ be taking everyone for their money, but—

“Why a change in cities?”

Momo finishes his pinkie, pulls Byeongkwan’s hand up to inspect her handiwork, before pushing it back at him. He watches her cap the bottle of nail polish and then turns his attention down to the dark red she’d chosen to paint his nails as he waits for her to explain herself.

“Everyone knows you here,” she starts, digging through her basket to find her bottle of top coat. She gestures for Byeongkwan to give his hand back to her, which he obliges without hesitation. “You’ve been racing this circuit for a year and a half, and everyone knows better than to bet against you. They know you and they all know your story.”

“The whispers won’t stop just because you skipped out on a few races. You know they’ll start back right up the moment you come back.” It grates at him that he knows she’s right, that his attempt at avoiding all the pitying side glances will only make everything worse if he does go back. 

The worst part is that he _misses_ it. Misses the feeling of flying down the street at a hundred and sixty miles per hour and knowing that the only way anyone would best him is if they cheated and modified their bike. Misses it more than he hated getting slapped by his boyfriend in front of everyone.

“Kwannie,” Momo chides and he blinks at her. She’s focused on opening the bottle of top coat and he wonders how well she has to know him to catch him before he spirals down the rabbit hole again. “You need a new city, where no one knows you and you can make a new name for yourself.”

“It’s been four months and you deserve to be out doing what you love, without worrying if the shit for brains is going to be there or hearing people whispering.” Momo finishes the last coat of polish and Byeongkwan pulls his hand away to look at her work. _Blood red_ , he notes the colour distractedly as he thinks about how nice it might be to start over in a new city. 

“Maybe,” he says, despite the fact he knows he’s already made up his mind.

Momo rolls her eyes and kicks at his thigh, dragging a laugh from him. She finishes tucking away her bottles of polish, before curling up into his side and focusing on her laptop. “It’ll be good for you. I can even come with you if you want backup.”

“No, I think I’ll be okay by myself.”

* * *

The first thing that Byeongkwan notices is that he doesn't recognize anyone. He's so used to coming to a race and knowing everyone, but here, he's a ghost. The realization has the last of his nerves fading off and leaving nothing but the buzz of excitement.

He'd missed this.

Missed the loud thrum of voices as people shit talk and bet against each other. Missed the sounds of engines revving in an attempt to intimidate. Missed the surety in himself that he knows he can take on anyone here and win.

As much as he hates to admit it, he knows that Momo was right and that he owes her a thank you for her suggestion.

Standing beside his bike, he takes in the crowd and soaks it all in. He taps his helmet against his hip, before checking the time. He'll have to get ready to line up soon, but there's no rush to do it. He has time to study the people milling about and figure out who might be lining up beside him.

It's as he's leaning up against his bike that someone in the crowd catches his attention.

He's hard to miss as he winds his way through the crowd with his bright red hair, but that’s not what has Byeongkwan focusing on him.

Outside of a few passing glances, Byeongkwan’s found himself mostly left alone. An outsider in a group that’s already established its own dynamics. The boy weaving his way through the crowd though, he has his sharp gaze on Byeongkwan and is walking towards him with purpose. 

His eyes are lined in a perfect cat eye and smoked out in a dusty red, his lips glossy and the tops of his cheeks highlighted. There’s no missing him in a crowd, and even under the fluorescent street lights, he’s stunning. 

"Hey," he greets, lips pulling up into a smile the moment he's within a few feet of Byeongkwan. He stops there, rocking forward onto the balls of his feet and it's an obvious show. Byeongkwan lets his eyes drop from his face, trailing down the pretty line of his throat covered in glittering necklaces and down to the fur coat he's wearing. It's a soft shiny black, which makes the pale curve of his thighs stand out from between the bottom hem of his jacket and the top of his thigh high stockings.

"Hi," Byeongkwan returns as he drags his gaze back up to the boy's face. He looks dangerous and all of Byeongkwan’s instincts are yelling at him to _run_. Instead, he stands his ground, keeping his expression blank and doesn’t let any of the anxiety suddenly creeping in show. 

“I’ve seen you race,” the boy says simply, giving nothing away. The statement has Byeongkwan studying him harder, but he can’t place him. Can’t pin him in the crowd he’d once been a part of.

“Good for you.”

The boy rolls his eyes, but otherwise doesn’t seem phased. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his coat, smile never leaving his face. “What if I said that I could get the odds of tonight's betting stacked against you winning?”

“I wouldn’t care,” Byeongkwan shrugs and the boy’s smile grows.

“Didn’t think you would, but you’re going to care later.” There’s a challenge in his words, one that has Byeongkwan leaning forward.

He’s tired of making himself smaller, of backing down. So instead, he meets this boy head on. “You can try, but don’t hold out hope. I’m only here to race.”

“I know, but I’m going to make sure that you have fun tonight.”

The boy spins on his heels before Byeongkwan can respond, waving over his shoulder as he ventures back into the crowd. Byeongkwan can’t help himself from keeping his eyes trained on the boy’s back, watching as he sidles up alongside a group. He’s not entirely sure what he said meant and his skin itches at how unsure he is about the situation. 

He wonders if it was meant to throw him off his game, but it’s done the opposite, if anything. Byeongkwan’s always liked a challenge, and even if he doesn’t understand this one, he knows that he wants to win to prove a point.

There's the sound of raised voices, the boy grinning, before he's skipping off from the group. It's easy to see how agitated the group he's left is.

He slides in beside someone new and repeats the process.

Byeongkwan watches the man he's next to go from relaxed to stiff in seconds, before he's hurling curses at the boy. He flaunts off, ignoring the anger directed at him and catches Byeongkwan’s gaze long enough to shoot him a wink. He sweeps across the crowded parking lot, darting in and out of people, until he settles in beside someone else.

“You’re racing tonight?” Byeongkwan jerks his attention away from the boy and to the side. He finds another man he doesn’t recognize smiling at him knowingly. He’s not nearly as threatening as the other boy, but he’s still dressed like he belongs to someone. Skinny jeans, heavy boots, a plain black shirt and a leather jacket that is obviously too big for him. 

“Yeah.”

“Great, I found the right guy then. I’m Maddox. I’m getting everyone ready to go and you’re the new guy, so you get special treatment.” Maddox jerks his head towards where two people are already rolling their bikes out to the empty street. “You’re racing for two million won tonight.”

“We use a whistle signal and if you blow your start, you’re out. Pretty standard shit. You can line up with the others whenever you’re ready, but we won’t wait for you if you don’t do it soon. We have a schedule to keep. Bikes first, cars second.”

Byeongkwan listens as Maddox lays everything out, but it’s not much different from every other circuit he’s run on. Same dodgy rules, which is to say, there really aren’t many. “Got it.”

“Great, now get your ass over to the line if you’re racing.”

Maddox grins, before sauntering off in much the same fashion as the boy from earlier. He raises his hand with a shout, catching the attention of the crowd and hollers at them to get moving. Byeongkwan hooks his helmet under his arm, before looking down to his pretty black Kawasaki.

It’s as familiar to him as another limb and it’s with gentle hands that he grabs the handles. Despite it being months since he last raced, he’s taken his bike out and opened her up on the straight stretches of road where he could, but it’s never the same. There’s nothing quite like that worry that someone could overtake you in seconds, that someone could sweep out in front of you and change the odds in a moment.

Momo was right. He needed this.

The thought sticks with him as he rolls himself over to where they’re supposed to be lining up.

He ignores the people lining up beside him, pulling his helmet on and settling in against the gas tank on his bike, He adjusts his gloves, knocks the toes of his shoes against the pavement, before relaxing against the bike.

The sound of the crowd fades as he focuses on the weight underneath him. He checks his balance, goes over the roads they’re meant to be taking and exhales long and slow.

Byeongkwan revs his engine, feels the purr of his bike underneath him.

Clutch, throttle, shifter, and breaks. The theory of it is easy, but the execution is anything but.

Bracing his foot against the ground, Byeongkwan engages the clutch and revs the engine again. He smiles as he leans forward, redistributing his weight, before shifting into first gear and releasing the clutch.

His bike comes alive in his hands as the back wheel spins against the pavement. He digs his heel into the ground, feeling every minor shift his bike makes as the tire gets traction, before easing towards the starting line.

There’s the murmur of voices beside him, but he keeps his gaze forward, ignoring the hiss of insults meant to rile up the riders. He doesn’t care, not when he’s moments away from snapping into motion. All he focuses on is the signal for them to go, the sound of his engine revving and holding it where he wants it to be.

There’s a sharp ring of noise and Byeongkwan drops the clutch.

His bike lurches forward and he can feel the front wheel threaten to lift. When it doesn’t, he lifts his feet to the pegs.

Eyes on the tachometer, he waits until the needle hits the redline before switching gears. He feels the way his bike hitches as it pushes forward faster, engine giving a husky roar as he speeds down the street.

It fades quickly, until all he can hear is the rush of the wind as he hurtles down the first straight stretch of road. There’s an awareness that there’s still the others beside him, but he doesn’t let that distract him, not when the first corner is quickly coming up.

He breaks and shifts his gears down, taking the corner quickly, bike leaning precariously. Shifting back up and powering out of the corner, Byeongkwan finally lets himself glance to the side and catches two of the others keeping up. He looks back ahead, focuses on the next street, on the next curve.

The threat of being so closely tailed, or how they could at any moment pull in front of him, it's enough to have him grinning behind the visor of his helmet. “Come on, baby.”

The bike glides seamlessly around the next corner, tilting enough that his hip nearly drags across the pavement, but he trusts his instincts enough to not hesitate. Hesitation would be what leads to fucking up.

One of the others takes the corner sharper, cutting in beside him and Byeongkwan laughs at their risk. It pays off as they pull ahead, but it’s not far enough. Byeongkwan adjusts his grip on the handlebar, keeping his bike straight as he tries to nose in beside them. He adjusts when the bike pulling ahead of him drifts to the side to cut him off, a clear challenge.

Byeongkwan eyes their lines, before dragging his attention back up. He eyes the next corner, counting down the seconds before he’ll need to break and shift gears. 

He knows he won’t be able to take him before the corner.

_Three._

The corner is too sharp to pull ahead on.

_Two_

Coming out of the corner though.

_One._

Byeongkwan takes the corner like he did the last one, shifting gears like it’s second nature. He revs the engine, pushing it as far as he knows that he can and watches in satisfaction as the needle climbs up the tachometer.

He takes the other racer, watching him disappear out of the corner of his eye as he’s unable to take the corner as sharp as the one he used to overtake Byeongkwan earlier. It’s a straight stretch from there and Byeongkwan flies down it without a worry. He got everything he came for and damn if he was going to let anyone take it from him when he was so close to the finish.

Hitting the end is a blur as he breaks, his tires screeching across the pavement. He’s quick to pull off to the side, weary of the other racers coming in in quick succession. He kicks up the stand, pulls off his helmet and can’t help but laugh when he sees Maddox grinning at him from where he’s perched on the hood of a car at the finish line.

Maddox hops off the car and saunters right over to Byeongkwan. He pulls an envelope from his pocket, carefully pushing it into Byeongkwan’s hands. “You’re going to give everyone a run for their money here, aren’t you?”

Byeongkwan looks behind him, at the others pulling off their gear and looking pissed that they lost.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

* * *

“How was it?”

Byeongkwan looks to the side, catching sight of the boy from earlier sidling up beside him. He leans back against the wall, arms crossed over his front as he looks over the crowd. He may not be looking at Byeongkwan, but he can still tell that all of the boy’s attention is on him.

“It was a race,” Byeongkwan states blandly. It’s enough to have the boy looking back to him, expression pinched. At his obvious annoyance, Byeongkwan pushes off from the wall and stands in front of him. He boxes the boy in, pressing in close and taking in the way his chest heaves on an exhale at how close Byeongkwan is.

“You had fun,” the boy’s voice is breathy and Byeongkwan watches as his annoyance melts into a smile.

“I did. This district isn’t known for their racers, so what the fuck did you say to them to make them actually give me a challenge?”

“Take me to dinner and I’ll tell you.”

Byeongkwan doesn’t answer right away, even though he already knows what his answer is going to be. The minute he’d crossed the finish line, he’d already made his decision.

“What’s your name?”

“Yuchan.”

“Alright Yuchan, I’m starting to care.”

Yuchan moves away from the wall, until there’s only an inch of space left between them. The adrenalin from the race has Byeongkwan wanting to press the boy back, but instead he focuses on Yuchan’s smile. It’s a lot less sharp and entirely too pleased now that Byeongkwan’s paying proper attention. “I hoped that you would.”

“Dinner you said? Alright, come on.”

He drapes his arm over Yuchan’s shoulder, pulling him over towards his bike. He digs out another helmet and passes it over, before settling onto the bike. He pulls his own helmet on, and braces himself for another person behind him. It’s obvious that the two of them have caught some attention, but he ignores it as Yuchan’s hand settles onto his shoulder.

“Do you mind making a stop first?” Yuchan asks as he slides in behind Byeongkwan. A quick nod and Yuchan’s smile disappears as he pulls his helmet down. Wrapping his hands around Byeongkwan’s waist, he settles in as Byeongkwan starts his bike up. A tap on his left hip before they’re about to pull out onto the street eliminates the question of where they’re going. With a small huff of laughter, Byeongkwan turns left and accelerates down the strip of road.

He can feel Yuchan laugh against his back as he picks up speed and wonders what kind of trouble he’s getting himself into by running with this boy.

Another tap at his hip and Byeongkwan smoothly turns down the street. It’s easy to adjust to Yuchan riding behind him, especially when he doesn’t get pushy when giving directions.

_Left. Right. Right. Sharp left._

Byeongkwan follows the tap of Yuchan’s fingers against his hips until his thighs are squeezing around him tight. He slows down at the warning and pulls up beside an apartment building when Yuchan taps both of his hips at once. It’s not the prettiest place, but Byeongkwan’s seen far worse.

He barely pulls to a stop, before Yuchan is hopping off the back of his bike and tugging off his helmet. He passes it to Byeongkwan with a grin, and standing there under the streetlight, he looks like sin.

Hair ruffled, cheeks flushed, makeup smudged from the way he keeps reaching up to touch his face and coat hanging loose, he makes a sight. Yuchan had looked dangerous when he’d first stalked up to Byeongkwan and that wasn’t something that had changed as the night progressed. But under the streetlight and not looking completely put together anymore, it edges him into something different.

Two of the buttons on his coat have come undone between leaving the races and pulling up alongside the apartment building. It makes it easy to tell that he’s not wearing much underneath. Byeongkwan can see the hint of leather over his shoulder and it makes him wonder what he would find if he were to trail his fingers up the bare skin of Yuchan’s thigh and under his coat. From the way Yuchan smiles, he wouldn’t find much. Maybe a matching piece of lace, but nothing more.

“I’ll be right back,” Yuchan chirps and spins around on his toes. He makes a show of walking towards the apartment building, swaying his hips and keeping his gait smooth despite the boots he’s wearing.

A part of him wonders just what he’s doing, but a larger part of him is thrumming with adrenalin and despite his best efforts, curiosity. It’s what has him turning off his engine and settling in to wait for Yuchan to come back out.

Two minutes and Yuchan is back, pushing through the doors. He hurries over, footsteps heavy and it takes Byeongkwan a moment to recognize him.

“Helmet,” Yuchan reaches out and Byeongkwan realizes he’s been staring. He’s lost the sparkling pieces of jewelry from around his throat and fingers, traded out his long fur coat for a well worn oversized yellow hoodie that hangs down around his thighs and switched his boots for a pair of sneakers. The change is dramatic, and even though he’s still wearing a pair of black stockings and his makeup, he looks like a completely different person. _Softer._

Passing over the helmet, Byeongkwan looks back to the road and tries not to focus on the way Yuchan slides on behind him. 

Byeongkwan starts up his bike again and takes off. There aren’t many places open, not this late at night, but that doesn’t entirely bother him, not when he has a destination in mind already. Yuchan’s arms wrap tight around him, fingers curling into his jacket now that he no longer has to signal directions. He just presses in tight along Byeongkwan’s back, relaxed and comfortable.

He doesn’t tense when Byeongkwan speeds up, racing down the open street, doesn’t lean to the sides or try to push for any sense of agency. Yuchan is nothing more than a warm weight against his back. It makes him go faster, makes him take corners just a little sharper, just to see if he can pull a reaction from him, but there’s nothing. If Byeongkwan didn’t know any better, he would say that Yuchan trusted his driving, but he’d only seen him race and that was an entirely different beast.

He slows outside of the diner, pulling into one of the empty parking spots to the side. It’s desolate and through the well lit windows, Byeongkwan can see that it’s empty outside of Sana wiping down a table. Yuchan is out from behind him in a moment, taking off his helmet and bouncing on his toes beside Byeongkwan’s bike. 

“Fuck,” Yuchan grins, cheeks flushed pink and Byeongkwan is left floundering once again. He takes off his own helmet as he nudges at the kickstand with the toe of his boot. “It sucks that you can’t drive like you race with two people.”

“Not fast enough for you?”

“I drag race, nothing is fast enough for me.” Yuchan shoves his helmet into Byeongkwan’s waiting hands, before skipping towards the diners doors.

Byeongkwan makes sure he has everything secured, before following after Yuchan. Sana’s already got him seated beside the window and she waves at Byeongkwan when he comes in. “The usual?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what he wants though.”

“He already told me what he wants, so you’re all good. Orders in and started. I’ll get your coffee.”

Byeongkwan slides into the table across from Yuchan, watching him fiddle with the cutlery in front of him. Neither of them says anything, the quiet of the diner settling in around them, before Sana’s breaking it with two cups of coffee. She pushes them in front of them and Yuchan wastes no time in adding sugar and cream to his.

“I’ve never been here,” he murmurs as he stirs his coffee, eyes on Byeongkwan as he says it.

“I’m friends with Sana’s girlfriends, we used to race together.” Byeongkwan offers, gesturing to where Sana is drifting off to finish cleaning up around the diner. He adds sugar to his own coffee, at a much more sedate pace. “It became our stop before a race for a while.”

Yuchan nods his head, but doesn’t push the topic further. Instead he pulls an envelope out of the pocket of his hoodie and pushes it across the table. He wraps his hands around the steaming cup of coffee in his hands and slouches down in the booth. “I know that you said you didn’t care if I stacked the bets against you, but that’s still your half from what I won tonight. You’re paying out my rent for the next four months and buying me a new pair of shoes with what you pulled in by winning.”

Byeongkwan glances down at the envelope, considering pushing it back across the table for a handful of moments, before finally sighing and picking it up. He shoves it into his pocket with the other one he’d been given from Maddox. As much as he’d said he wasn’t in it for the money, he does know that it’ll be a relief to know that his rent is covered for the next while and that he can get a new set of tires for his bike without worry.

“The crowds are easy,” Yuchan states, smiling softly as he brings his coffee up to his lips. He pauses as he takes a drink, and Byeongkwan lets himself relax as he waits for whatever Yuchan is going to say.

“One guy you just have to whisper about how it’ll be disappointing if he loses again, because are his fans going to stick around if he doesn’t pass the line first for the fifth race in a row. Another guy needs maintenance on his bike, and a little whisper about how he really only has one last good race in it before he needs to take care of it, and does he have the money?” Yuchan’s voice is low as he speaks, eyes dropped to the table. “The guy who came in second, he was the easiest. Bat your eyelashes, hike up your coat a little bit and ask him if he’s going to win for you.”

“Everyone has their own thing and they’re not hard to spot. Rile them up, because everyone in this group has a crowd. Point out how it would be funny if the new guy took them all out. People will make bets to try and prove a point, because if they’re betting, there’s a surety that their crew will win. It’s stupid.”

“And what’s my own little thing?” Byeongkwan asks, going over everything Yuchan’s said. It’s not all that surprising. He’s seen it in the past, even done it himself. Half of the racing scene is riling up your opponents. Yuchan’s method is just more pointed, a lot more direct.

“You just wanted to race,” Yuchan shrugs his shoulder. Byeongkwan snorts when he feels Yuchan kick out a leg, the toes of his shoes knocking against his leg. “You weren’t bothering with the crowd. You just looked happy to be there.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Sana sweeps back in, smiling as she sets down two plates. Byeongkwan eyes the stack of pancakes on Yuchan’s plate and then back to the waffle covered in fruit on his own. The chorus of thanks from the two of them is enough to send Sana back off with a smile, telling them to call for her if they need anything else.

Yuchan picks up his fork and digs in with no hesitation. The two of them fall into a comfortable silence, picking away at their food while some song plays over the radio, too quiet for Byeongkwan to make out what song it even is.

“I watched you race in Gwanak District,” Yuchan states. It has Byeongkwan looking up sharply, startling aware of the fact that he hasn’t raced in the Gwanak District in years. That was where he’d first started racing with Jinwoo, when the two of them were still dumb kids. 

“You chose to harass me because you watched me race in Gwanak District three years ago.” The words come out slow and Yuchan smiles in response.

Yuchan uses his distraction to reach out with his fork, stabbing one of the strawberries piled high on Byeongkwan’s plate, before popping it into his mouth. He chews around it, drawing out whatever answer he’s working on. Byeongkwan just sits back in his chair, head tilting and waiting for whatever madness this boy is about to explain.

“Yeah,” Yuchan shrugs and sets his fork down onto his place. “You were pretty bad. Gwangsuk hyung laughed at the way you picked up your feet too early and you ended up losing. You got back though and you had this smile. It said that you were hooked and didn’t even care that you’d lost, because you weren’t in it for the money.”

“You loved it,” the words are soft. “I hoped that you still did.”

“You stacked the bets against me, because of a race you watched three years ago, just because you hoped I still loved it as much as I did back then?” 

“Yeah, it helped that you’re hot.”

Byeongkwan can’t help but laugh, head thrown back at just how absurd the boy across from him is. When he looks back to Yuchan, his smile has grown. There’s nothing sharp or calculating about it, just a simple reaction to Byeongkwan’s own.

“Come back to my apartment with me,” Yuchan leans over the table. His hands are on the edge, fingers barely peeking out from the sleeves of his hoodie.

A one night stand isn’t what Byeongkwan came out to find tonight, but Yuchan is pretty and adrenalin from a fucking fantastic race is still thrumming through him. Momo might say he’s being reckless as he pulls out his wallet to leave cash on the counter, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Alright, lets go.”

* * *

Yuchan’s apartment is cleaner inside than the exterior would let anyone believe. It’s small and barely furnished, but clean.

“It’s temporary,” Yuchan murmurs as he kicks off his shoes. They land in a pile beside a pair of heels and the boots he’d been wearing earlier. His fur coat is hung on a hanger, but there’s nothing else that says the apartment is even lived in. No pictures on the wall, no books on side tables, and nothing strewn about the floor.

As soon as Byeongkwan takes off his own boots, Yuchan is grabbing his hand and tugging him through the living room. The bathroom light is on and Byeongkwan catches sight of makeup palettes strewn across the counter, before Yuchan is pushing him into the bedroom.

Yuchan drops his hand and scampers across the room, crawling across the bed to turn on a lamp sitting on the far nightstand. His room looks slightly more lived in: clothes thrown about the floor and hung in the open closet, water glass on the side table and a laptop on the floor against the wall next to an outlet.

“This is it,” Yuchan slides off the bed and pads back over to where Byeongkwan is standing in the doorway. He presses in close, but instead of taking it as a challenge like he had the first time Yuchan had done it, Byeongkwan takes it as an invitation.

He reaches up a careful hand, cupping the curve of Yuchan’s jaw and watches the way Yuchan’s eyes drop down to his mouth. When Yuchan rocks forward the tiniest amount, Byeongkwan meets him.

It’s messy, as Byeongkwan kisses Yuchan. His teeth tug at Yuchan’s bottom lip, pulling a whine from him that Byeongkwan uses to lick into his mouth. Yuchan goes slack in his hands, letting Byeongkwan’s hand on his jaw guide him into tilting his head. Byeongkwan can feel his hands tugging at his shirt, pressing in as close as he can get. Their teeth click against each other when Yuchan moves in a little too eagerly.

“Slow down, we have all night,” Byeongkwan laughs as he pulls away. It’s not entirely true, not when he knows that it’s probably nearing three in the morning. Maybe even past that. He can’t bring himself to care enough to check his phone in his pocket, not when Yuchan leans in to mouth at the curve of his jaw. 

Yuchan’s hands are greedy as they slide underneath the hem of Byeongkwan’s shirt, blunt nails dragging down his stomach as he nips at his shoulder. It nearly has Byeongkwan freezing, changing his mind. Instead, he reaches up a hand, pushing his fingers through Yuchan’s hair to pull his head back enough to kiss him again.

Yuchan goes pliant in his hands and the ugly feeling that wanted to rear its head dissipates. It leaves him with nothing but the desire to deepen the kiss, to swallow the little mewls of noises that Yuchan is making. 

It’s easy to fall into; the warmth of another person. He hasn’t let himself have this since—

Byeongkwan cuts off the train of thought with a growl, not wanting to let himself go down that route, not when Yuchan slips one of his legs between Byeongkwan’s so he can grind down against his thigh. Yuchan throws his head back with a loud moan when Byeongwan tugs at his hair again and grips at the bare skin of his thigh with his other hand.

He digs his fingers into his skin, hiking Yuchan’s leg up as he presses his own up. Yuchan’s hands scramble to hold onto him as he rolls his hips down, hissing as he rocks himself against Byeongkwan’s thigh. There’s already sweat beading at his hairline, the tips of his ears pink and Byeongkwan wants to see just how wrecked he can make him. 

“What do you want?” Byeongkwan asks, keeping his voice even, as if he’s unaffected by the way Yuchan is panting open mouthed as he ruts down against his thigh. Yuchan’s hips stutter at the question, before he continues his messy rhythm.

“Fuck,” he groans, the words dragged out as he buries his face against Byeongkwan’s shoulder. “Fuck, I really want you to fuck me, please.”

“Yeah, yeah, only if you have condoms.”

It takes Yuchan a handful of moments to catch up, his hips stuttering to a stop as his eyes go wide. He jerkily nods his head, pulling away to scurry over to the night stand and rummage through the drawer.

Byeongkwan takes the time to sit down on the edge of the bed and take him in. The black stockings are a little uneven from Byeongkwan’s manhandling and from how he’s bent over, his hoodie rides up to show off the matching black lace panties he’s wearing underneath the hoodie.

Yuchan makes a pleased noise as he spins back around, throwing a condom and bottle of lube over onto the bed. It’s only then that he catches Byeongkwan watching him and he freezes, face flushing red and eyes widening. He goes still, and Byeongkwan can tell that he’s working through something in his head. He tugs at the hem of his hoodie and it’s the first moment of hesitation that Byeongkwan’s seen in him all night. Even when he’d asked Byeongkwan if he wanted to come back to his apartment, there hadn’t been a hint of nerves.

“Come here,” Byeongkwan holds out his hand. There’s a pause, before Yuchan let’s go of his hoodie with one hand to reach for Byeongkwan’s to take it.

Slowly, Byeongkwan pulls him closer, dragging him in until Yuchan is crawling right into his lap. He wobbles, as he straddles Byeongkwan’s legs, carefully keeping one hand on the hem of his hoodie and making sure it’s covering the tops of his thighs.

“Hi,” Byeongkwan smiles, dropping Yuchan’s hand to reach around him and brace it against his lower back. It’s strange, trying to match the boy currently blushing in his lap with the one who had been all cocky confidence at the race. He remembers the way his instincts had told him to be weary, but here in the quiet of Yuchan’s messy room, he’s come to realize how much of it had been an act.

Byeongkwan doesn’t push, just smoothes one of his hands over the bare skin of Yuchan’s thigh between his stocking and hoodie. It has Yuchan shifting in his lap, reaching up to wrap his arms around Byeongkwan’s neck.

“Can you kiss me?”

It’s easy to comply, to kiss him again. He kisses him slower than before, letting them fall into a rhythm where their teeth don’t catch. He’s nothing but focus as he kisses Yuchan, biting at his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth just to hear the way he keens. Byeongkwan kisses Yuchan until Yuchan is pliant, wet-mouthed and gasping.

There’s a fluidity to the way Yuchan moves, as he rolls his hips down and arches his back in time, letting out a breathless moan that Byeongkwan happily swallows.

Yuchan whines into Byeongkwan’s mouth, dropping his hand down to Byeongkwan’s. Carefully, Yuchan drags his hand up his thigh, sliding it under the hem of his hoodie and Byeongkwan can’t help the way he makes a small noise against Yuchan’s lips.

“Ah, sorry,” Yuchan goes to pull away, but Byeongkwan tugs him back in gently. 

“Hey, no, come here.”

Yuchan’s face scrunches up, before he nods and settles back down. Byeongkwan kisses him, short and sweet, and it earns him a startled laugh.

Smiling, Byeongkwan twists them around so that he can lay Yuchan back across his bed. He moves slowly, dropping another quick kiss to Yuchan’s cheek, before spreading his hands over the soft skin of his thighs. 

He traces his thumbs up the insides of Yuchan’s legs, “Can I suck you off?”

Yuchan trembles underneath him, voice quiet as he breathes out a soft, “Yeah.”

Byeongkwan kisses the inside of his thigh, before slowly pushing up the hem of his hoodie. It’s not hard to understand why Yuchan was so nervous, especially when Byeongkwan’s attention falls to the gentle curve of his cock.

He’s small, incredibly so. It has something in Byeongkwan’s stomach twisting at how he’d felt ashamed by this. He carefully hooks his fingers under Yuchan’s lace panties, dragging them down so he can take a look at him fully.

“Fuck you’re pretty.”

The surprised noise Yuchan makes at the compliment fills the room, even as he squirms under Byeongkwan. His hands fly down, landing on Byeongkwan’s shoulders and there’s a moment where he thinks he may be pushed away.

Instead, Yuchan’s hands tug at his shirt, pulling his attention upwards.

Yuchan lets his bottom lip slip from between his teeth, eyes wide as he meets Byeongkwan’s gaze. His hands settle into Byeongkwan’s hair, gentle as he plays with the silver strands. “You mean it?”

Byeongkwan smiles, meeting Yuchan’s gaze and making sure he has his full attention. As soon as he has it, he moves forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of Yuchan’s pretty little pink cock. “Fucking beautiful, baby.”

The noise it pulls from Yuchan is enough for Byeongkwan to know he’s moving in the right direction. He gets his hands under Yuchan’s thighs, lifting his legs up and over his shoulders. He reaches out for the bottle of lube, and looks up at Yuchan from where he’s nestled between his legs. “Do you still want me to fuck you?”

Yuchan’s thighs clench around his head and the fingers in his hair tighten, before he’s giving a shaky “yes”.

With a nod, Byeongkwan reaches for the lube, and douses his fingers in it. He warms it as much as he can, before throwing the bottle back onto the bed and looking back towards the task at hand.

Byeongkwan presses the pads of his fingers against him, feeling Yuchan flutter around them as he twists his hips as much as he can. He holds them there, lips warm against the inside of Yuchan’s thigh. He drags his teeth over the soft skin, feeling the way he trembles in his hands, before finally leaning in to mouth at his cock.

Yuchan’s legs kick out, one of his heels digging into Byeongkwan’s back as he makes a strangled noise. He drops one of his hands from Byeongkwan’s hair to dig into the comforter, fingers twisting into the fabric as he huffs at the barely there touch of Byeongkwan’s lips against his dick. 

“Fuck, don’t tease me,” Yuchan hisses, back arching as Byeongkwan presses his fingers a little harder against him. Not enough for him to sink his fingers into him, but enough that Yuchan can feel it. “If you’re going to be slow about it, I can just do it myself.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Byeongkwan laughs and Yuchan grips his hair tight, to pull his head back.

“I could though, work myself open while you watch. Could be fun.”

Byeongkwan stares up at him for a moment, before pulling against the hand in his hair and sinking down. It’s hardly a large task, taking all of Yuchan’s dick into his mouth, not with how small it is. It means instead of going slow and adjusting, he can swallow him down and lick around him without hesitation. He matches the pace by sinking one of his fingers into Yuchan, lube easing the way.

Yuchan’s back arches off the bed as he throws his head back on a moan. His thighs tense again and Byeongkwan focuses on the way he pushes back against his hand. He rocks his finger in against him, timing it with the way he hollows his cheeks to see if he can’t drag an even louder sound out of Yuchan.

Yuchan squirms in his grip, whining when Byeongkwan quickly presses a second finger into him. He takes it with ease, hand slipping from Byeongkwan’s hair to wrap around the back of his neck, nails digging into his skin to hold him in place as Byeongkwan works his mouth around him.

He’s already leaking precome against Byeongkwan’s tongue, and he should have guessed that he’d be this sensitive.

“Fuck,” Yuchan’s voice drags the word out as Byeongkwan crooks his fingers and bumps up against his prostate. His whole body goes stiff, twisting in indecision. It’s easy to see that he doesn’t know if he wants to rock down onto Byeongkwan’s fingers or press in against his mouth.

His voice lilts prettily on every twist of Byeongkwan’s fingers, rising and trembling when he finally works up to a third finger. He takes him easily, and every bump of his fingers has his cock twitching in his mouth. He’s barely a mouthful, but Byeongkwan hardly minds. With how small he is, he doesn’t have to focus on bobbing his head and keeping his own breathing steady, and can work his tongue around him as he likes.

“ ‘m close,” Yuchan groans, heels slipping down Byeongkwan’s back as he arches up from the bed.

Byeongkwan hums around him, rocks his fingers in deep and scrapes the pads of his fingers over his prostate in a way that has Yuchan nearly wailing. At the same time, he presses the tip of his tongue down against the slit of his cock, sucking as he works him over the edge. He comes quick, nails digging in brutally as he twists in his grip. 

Away, closer. Byeongkwan doesn’t think Yuchan’s even aware of just how much he’s moving. Byeongkwan doesn’t let him get far, just keeps his fingers pressed deep and swallows him down as he gives a hiccuping sound.

His hand clumsily lets go of his neck, pawing at Byeongkwan’s hair as he tries to string together a coherent set of words. “In me, please, now.”

Pulling off of his dick with a laugh, Byeongkwan glances up the bed to see Yuchan’s face flushed pink as he pants open mouthed. He whines, throwing himself back against the bed and drops his hands down to his belly. He pushes them under his hoodie, nails dragging over his skin as he trembles from aftershocks.

Rocking his fingers into him gently, Byeongkwan focuses on the way Yuchan thrashes his head to the side, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He’s beautiful, Byeongkwan thinks, not for the first time that night.

Yuchan’s legs fall open on either side of him and it’s the only invitation he needs to slip out from between them. He stands back up, tugging his fingers free, even as Yuchan clenches around them. With his stocking clad legs hanging off the bed, his hoodie hiked up around his stomach and his eyes glossy from his first orgasm, he makes a sight. Byeongkwan could stop here, jerk himself off and go home, but— 

“I swear if you don’t fuck me now,” Yuchan grumbles, even though he makes no attempt to move.

Byeongkwan laughs again, before shrugging out of his jacket. He throws it off to the side and reaches for the hem of his shirt. It’s enough to interest Yuchan, who lolls his head to the side to watch as Byeongkwan strips out of his layers. He makes a pleased sound when Byeongkwan finally steps out of his jeans and kneels on the edge of the bed beside Yuchan’s legs.

Digging around for the condom in the mess of blankets doesn’t take long and soon Byeongkwan rolls it on. Yuchan’s eyes never leave his hand as he does, watching as he lubes himself up. The way he lays there, looking so absolutely pleased, it’s enough to have Byeongkwan dropping down to sit down beside his hip.

“If you thought you’d get to be a pillow princess tonight,” Byeongkwan murmurs and grabs Yuchan’s hands. He doesn’t apologize as he smears lube over one of his hands, too focused on tugging the boy up to sitting. Yuchan grumbles, but doesn’t otherwise complain as he wobbles up to his knees. He does sag forward into Byeongkwan’s arms though, mouthing messily at the side of his neck, as he climbs into his lap.

He reaches behind himself and Byeongkwan bites the inside of his cheek when Yuchan wraps his hand around his cock. He makes a low purr of noise against Byeongkwan’s neck as he lifts himself to line them up. He shimmies his hips and lets out a sigh as he finally bumps the head of Byeongkwan’s cock against himself.

“Fuck,” he repeats and Byeongkwan’s inclined to agree with the sentiment as Yuchan finally lets himself sink down. He doesn’t go slow, just lets himself drop down as far as he can and then rolls his hips. He doesn’t waste time, only slowing when Byeongkwan gets his clean hand in against his jaw to tilt his head back so that he can kiss him again. 

Yuchan is incredibly warm and tight around him, and he can feel every minute tremble and spasm his body makes.

Yuchan lifts himself again, pulling away to pant against Byeongkwan’s cheek. Before he can drop himself down though, Byeongkwan slaps his hips up, hands sliding underneath Yuchan’s hoodie to grip his waist and tug him down to meet him.

“Kwan—“ Yuchan gasps on a bitten-back mewl, hands scrambling at Byeongkwan’s shoulders. Lifting Yuchan up, he does it again, sharper and faster, and Yuchan makes a broken sound.

“Come on, lift yourself up,” Byeongkwan can’t help the way his voice comes out breathless, but Yuchan doesn’t even seem to notice. He gets a jerky nod of his head in response as he shakily lifts himself up again. It’s easy to see how hard it is for him to focus on it, body going tight as Byeongkwan rocks his hips up to meet him as he drops down.

“Please, fuck, please fuck me,” Yuchan’s voice is desperate as he grinds himself down into Byeongkwan’s lap. He whines pitifully, hands reaching down to drag down the naked curve of Byeongkwan’s back, pulling him in as tight as he can.

With a huff, Byeongkwan rolls them back, pressing Yuchan back down into the bed and admiring the way he arches underneath him at the change in angle. Byeongkwan gives him no time to adjust, just rolls his hips back, before fucking back into him.

He drives into Yuchan, rocking them back against the bed, and burying himself deep. They kiss, messy and uncoordinated, before Byeongkwan picks up the pace and rolls their hips together. After that, there’s no more kissing, not when both of them are panting and trying to find the best angle. Byeongkwan wraps his hand around one of Yuchan’s knees, his stockings soft under his hand, hiking his leg up high, and pushes back in, fucking the breath out of him.

“Byeongkwan, please, I need,” Yuchan rambles, tangling one of his hands in Byeongkwan’s hair. Byeongkwan wraps a hand around his cock, still sticky with lube, and thumbs at the head. He bites at the curve of Yuchan’s neck, wanting nothing more than to leave his skin littered with marks, as his fingers work around Yuchan’s cock, matching the pace of his thrusts.

Their bodies are sweat-slick and Yuchan is tight. Yuchan’s breath is being forced from him in ragged moans that fill the silent room as Byeongkwan buries himself in Yuchan again and again.

Yuchan’s back bows, and his fingers drag across Byeongkwan’s back, which is the only warning either of them gets. He comes on a wordless moan, something that is possibly supposed to be Byeongkwan’s name, but is unintelligible in the end. He clamps down around Byeongkwan, who ruts into him, before he’s stilling on a groan.

He drops Yuchan’s leg and laughs when he immediately wraps both of them around Byeongkwan’s waist, holding him in place as he shudders his way through his second orgasm of the night. Byeongkwan sinks down against him, kissing his cheek, before letting himself just bask in how loose his limbs feel.

“Fuck,” Yuchan repeats and Byeongkwan can’t stop himself from laughing.

“Is that the only word you know?” He shifts, attempting to pull himself free, but Yuchan winds his legs around him tighter and keeps him from moving.

“Head empty, only dick,” Yuchan pats gently at Byeongkwan’s hair as he noses in against the side of his neck.

“Let me up, I need to clean us up,” Byeongkwan snorts when he hears Yuchan give an exaggerated sigh. He does open the vice like grip of his legs though and Byeongkwan cooes at the way Yuchan grimaces when he pulls free. “Don’t bitch, neither of us will be happy if I don’t clean up this fucking mess.”

“Yeah yeah, clean up and then come cuddle me. It’s way too late to send you back to your place.”

“Demanding aren’t you,” Byeongkwan murmurs as he crawls off the bed and pads off to the bathroom. He can hear Yuchan’s noise of agreement, as he throws the condom into the trash as he looks around the bathroom for a cloth to wet. He takes the time he’s wetting the towel to wash his hands and give himself a quick wipe down as well. While he’s washing, he looks through everything on the counter. There’s makeup scattered everywhere and Byeongkwan picks up the bag of wipes from the mess, before making his way back.

“Clean your face, brat.” He throws the wipes at Yuchan when he makes his way back, picking his way through his clothes for his phone. He checks to see a handful of texts from Momo and he quickly shoots back that he’s fine, before dropping it back into the pile of his things.

Yuchan’s looks annoyed as he wipes down his face, but Byeongkwan knows how he’ll feel shittier if he doesn’t clean his makeup off now. While Yuchan’s distracted by dragging the wipe over his eyes, Byeongkwan quickly sweeps the wet cloth down the inside of his thighs and over the curve of his ass.

Yuchan hisses, losing balance and falling back as Byeongkwan grips his legs to clean up the mess of lube and come on his belly. He kicks out a leg, but Byeongkwan catches it and presses a quick kiss to the inside of his knee, before working his fingers under the hem of his stockings. They slide down his leg easily and Yuchan stops attempting to kick him as he reaches for his second leg to rolls the stocking down on that one as well.

Yuchan stares at him, expression blank as Byeongkwan makes sure he’s clean.

“What?” Byeongkwan asks as he drops the cloth down onto the floor and kneels back onto the bed to take the wipes from Yuchan’s hands. He’s gentle as he finishes cleaning off the rest of Yuchan’s makeup and throws the used wipe down beside the cloth.

“Nothing,” Yuchan’s voice comes out rough, before he’s pushing Byeongkwan down onto the bed. Byeongkwan lets him, watching as Yuchan readjusts his hoodie and reaches over to the nightstand to turn the light off. He presses in against Byeongkwan and tugs his arms around his waist with a small huff.

Byeongkwa adjusts them until he has Yuchan tugged in against his front and he can pull one of the blankets up and over them. It isn’t exactly how he’d expected to spend his night, but pressing his nose into the back of Yuchan’s neck and feeling every breath he takes against his chest, Byeongkwan doesn’t entirely mind.

“Night,” Yuchan’s voice comes out small, that hesitancy from earlier rearing its head. It’s hard to miss.

“Night,” Byeongkwan responds and smiles when he feels Yuchan’s hand settle over his own.

* * *

When Byeongkwan wakes up, it’s to find Yuchan resting on his chest and watching him. His lips are pulled down into a frown and Byeongkwan settles a hand into his hair, making a confused noise as he does so.

Yuchan presses into the hand in his hair and Byeongkwan blinks tiredly at him. He looks soft, in the daylight and without makeup. He’s still wearing his hoodie, and from where their legs are tangled together, Byeongkwan can tell he hasn’t left the bed to put on more clothes yet.

“What?”

“I had fun last night,” Yuchan says simply. He drops his chin down onto the hands he has folded over Byeongkwan’s chest, and now he looks determined.

“Yeah, I did too.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Hm?” Byeongkwan yawns, carding his hand through Yuchan’s hair as he tries to catch up with where this is going. “Do what?”

“The races. Fucking. All of it.” The words are blunt, and Byeongkwan appreciates it. “Do you want to do it again?”

Byeongkwan thinks back to how the other racer last night had tried to take him, pulling a risky corner just to prove himself. He thinks of the money sitting heavy in his jacket. Mostly, he thinks of the sounds he’d pulled from Yuchan and how pretty he’d looked splayed out on the bed.

He reaches out, grabbing at Yuchan to pull him up until he’s straddling him and rests his hands on Yuchan’s hips.

It’s an easy choice to make.

“Yeah, let’s do it again.”


	2. Should I Bet (On This)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yuchan was loud and fiery, Sehyoon is anything but. He's soft and sweet, and Byeongkwan immediately understands why Yuchan thought he might catch his interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so... this has been moved from a two chapter project to three... considering I hit a dumb word count. So I broke up the second chapter into two parts and chapter three will be up much sooner than chapter two was (I've got 9k written in it already). Anyways, thanks for sticking around and reading this incredibly self indulgent verse lmao!
> 
> Betting by Xydo was a recent discovery about halfway through writing this chapter and it was a very very fitting song! :D

When Byeongkwan wakes up, he can’t quite tell what's pulled him from sleep. The clock reads two thirty-seven, which means he’s only been asleep for a few hours. He sighs, listening to hear if it’s one of his neighbors stomping around, but even that is something he can usually sleep through.

It’s not until he hears the telltale sound of footsteps down the hall that he sits up and reaches for his phone. He leans over, ready to climb out of bed, when a sharp curse cuts through the quiet. Staring at the doorway of his bedroom, he snorts, before relaxing back into bed.

From where he’s laying, he can see the bathroom light go on and hear drawers being pulled open.

While he waits, he sets his phone back off to the side and pulls back the blanket. He doesn’t bother getting up to check, despite how it would be a sure way to keep himself from falling back to sleep.

The light goes off and Byeongkwan drags the blanket back even further as Yuchan comes padding into the room.

“Hey,” Byeongkwan murmurs, voice sleep rough and worn.

“Used the key you gave me,” Yuchan says in greeting and Byeongkwan watches as he goes to rummage through the closet in the dark. He makes a satisfied noise after a few moments, before shedding out of the clothes Byeongkwan had watched him meticulously pull on earlier that night. He leaves them in a messy pile as he shrugs one of Byeongkwan’s hoodies on, and once he’s got it pulled on, he waddles over.

Yuchan crawls into the bed, immediately curling up against Byeongkwan’s side and resting his cheek against his chest. He goes lax within moments, making a small pleased noise in the back of his throat. He’s warm, enough so that Byeongkwan struggles to keep himself awake.

“How was the race?” He asks, tugging the blanket back around them, before settling his hand into Yuchan’s hair. Closing his eyes, he relaxes back into bed and lets Yuchan’s soft breathing lull him back into that halfway place between waking and sleeping.

“Good, really good.” Yuchan slips one of his legs between Byeongkwan’s and twists his fingers into his shirt. “Daewon got wrecked during his race.”

“Daewon’s good, did he mess up?”

“Mmm, no, ‘nother racer was better.”

It’s enough to catch Byeongkwan’s attention, enough so that he cracks open an eye to look down at Yuchan. He gives no sign that he’s said anything out of the ordinary, but Byeongkwan knows him well at this point. “Are you going to tell me about him?”

“No,” Yuchan shrugs and Byeongkwan can practically hear the smile in his voice. “He’s racing again next week though. You should go.”

“Are you coming with me?”

Yuchan stays silent for a moment, before shaking his head, “You can go by yourself.”

Whatever he has planned, Byeongkwan can tell that he’s playing it close to his chest and that he’s not going to be able to pry anything out of him. He found something when he was at the race with Daewon and he wants Byeongkwan to find it for himself, that much is obvious.

“Alright, I’ll go. Night baby,” Byeongkwan kisses the top of Yuchan’s head and doesn’t miss the way he turns his face further in against his chest.

“Night.”

* * *

Leaving Yuchan in bed is an easy decision. Byeongkwan carefully untangles himself and smiles when Yuchan gives a small whine and tries to cling to him in his sleep. When he finally pulls himself free, he tucks Yuchan back in under the blankets and pillows, and leaves him snoring softly while he goes to make coffee.

While he waits for the coffee pot to finish, he makes his way back to the bedroom and cleans up the mess of Yuchan’s clothes, throwing them into the hamper with his own to do later. He wanders back through to the bathroom and stores the makeup wipes Yuchan had left on the bathroom counter back in the drawer with two of his makeup palettes. When he makes his way back out to the living room, he finds that Yuchan had left his coat hung up beside the front door and Byeongkwan can see his set of keys resting on the side table.

By the time he’s finished tidying up, the coffee pot has stopped burbling and he gratefully fills up his mug.

It’s quiet. Late enough in the day that most people have gone to work, but not early enough that kids have started coming home from school.

Taking his mug out to the living room, Byeongkwan falls down onto the couch and makes himself comfortable. As nice as it would be to crawl back into bed, he doesn’t want to risk waking Yuchan up yet. The few times he’d seen him over the last couple days, he’d looked worn, but had brushed it off to noisy neighbors waking him up too early. He’d stubbornly refused to use the key Byeongkwan had given him though and last night had been the first time. 

_Invitation,_ Byeongkwan supposes. Before Yuchan had headed out the door for Daewon to pick him up, Byeongkwan had told him to just use his key when he came back and spend the night. He hadn’t expected Yuchan to take him up on it, had instead expected a late night text saying he’d gone home or spent the night with Daewon.

His surprise is welcome though. 

It does change his morning plans, because he’d rather let Yuchan sleep for as long as he can.

Reaching for the remote, he turns on the television and turns the volume low, switching it to something he can mindlessly watch as he drinks his coffee.

It’s not until he hears rummaging from the bedroom when he’s halfway through his coffee that he looks up. He smiles when he sees Yuchan shuffling out of the room and down the hall, rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of the sweater he’s wearing. He avoids walking into the side table as he makes his way around to the couch, yawning as he drops his hands.

“Morning,” Byeongkwan greets as he sets his coffee off to the side and it’s all the invitation Yuchan needs.

“Hey,” Yuchan starts, settling into Byeongkwan’s lap like it’s the easiest thing in the world. He earns all of Byeongkwan’s attention instantly, with his hair sleep ruffled and wearing nothing but Byeongkwan’s sweaters. Even just waking up, he looks more rested than Byeongkwan’s seen him in weeks.

Byeongkwan leans back and settles his hands on the tops of Yuchan’s thighs, “I’m glad you used your key last night.”

The statement has Yuchan’s lips twisting down, expression narrowing as he focuses on Byeongkwan’s face. “Instead of what? Going home with Daewon?”

The question is pointed and it has Byeongkwan rolling his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant. I would have been just as happy if you had gone home with Daewon or someone you met last night, just as long as you got some sleep. We’ve had this conversation. I don’t do jealousy. You’re welcome here as long as you want to be here and I like having you around, but I’m not going to stop you from doing what you want.”

“Same,” Yuchan breaks into a smile and falls forward until he’s got his face pressed into the curve of Byeongkwan’s neck. Reaching up, Byeongkwan settles his hand into Yuchan’s hair, before kissing the top of his head.

No labels, no strings. They were things Yuchan had asked for early on.

Byeongkwan hadn’t minded, but he’d quickly found that despite all of it, what they had sure felt like commitment.

Seven months in and Yuchan felt like an important fixture in his life. He knew that despite not having strings, neither of them had slept with anyone else since that first night, and that they were practically boyfriends in everything but the title. He’d taken a gamble when he’d given his key to Yuchan, wondering if he was maybe reaching, but the way Yuchan had lit up had told him everything he needed to know.

Yuchan didn’t want words, he wanted gestures.

It was something Byeongkwan understood. Words were so easy to throw away, but it was harder to lie with one’s actions. It was a learning curve, but he didn’t mind it, not with how he got to see Yuchan settle into his life so easily. His little grifter.

“Hey,” Yuchan says, voice soft. It’s enough to draw Byeongkwan back, to have him paying attention.

“Hm?”

“You said to come to you when I was ready to talk about getting more, right?” Yuchan asks and Byeongkwan nods his head, recognizing that while his thoughts had been on one track, Yuchan’s were on another. He takes his hand off of Yuchan’s thigh, just long enough to reach out for the remote to turn off the television, before settling it back into place. 

“Yeah, I did,” Byeongkwan finally acknowledges when Yuchan remains quiet. He swallows, thighs tensing around Byeongkwan as he sorts through whatever he wants to say. 

“I want you to tease me,” the words come out strained and Byeongkwan only cards his hands through Yuchan’s hair.

“Tease you?”

“About being small.”

Byeongkwan gives a hum of noise, as he thinks about what he’s being asked. It’s not a big request, but it’s not one that he can simply just say okay to and call it done. “I can do that. Is it something you want to happen every time, or just on occasion?”

“No, not every time,” Yuchan answers, leaning back and scrunching up his nose. His lips pull into a frown when Byeongkwan goes to drop his hand out of his hair, so instead, he keeps it wrapped around the back of Yuchan’s neck. “I don’t want to be humiliated all the time, that sucks. I like it when you call me pretty and stuff, but sometimes I just want to be called names.”

“Not just teased about being small then?”

Yuchan gives a small shake of his head, biting at his bottom lip as he meets Byeongkwan’s gaze.

“Alright, do you only want to be called names and teased, or is there more?” It’s easy to see that he’s hit the mark when Yuchan’s eyes go wide.

“I want more, but I don’t know what,” Yuchan admits after a few moments. He squirms in Byeongkwan’s lap, a loud sigh leaving him. It’s the only sign that he’s been thinking about this for a while and it’s left him frustrated.

“That’s okay,” Byeongkwan eases and smoothes his thumb over the side of Yuchan’s neck. “We can start with what you’ve already tried.”

“Name calling. I didn’t like the way they did it though. Getting called a whore every time gets old, really fast. Spanking, but I don’t want to count it, because it was boring.” The words come out far more relaxed as Yuchan works out what he does know, instead of focusing on what he doesn’t. He idly plays with the hem of Byeongkwan’s shirt, fingers twisting into the material as he casts his gaze upwards to think through everything. “I used to get teased for being small, but I’d never asked for it.”

At his words, Byeongkwan’s chest aches, even though Yuchan doesn’t seem too bothered by what he’d said. He pushes down the distaste welling up in his chest and knows that he’s going to do everything he can to make sure this boy is treated well going forward.

“That’s a starting point. Is there anything you know for sure that you don’t want to try?” Byeongkwan swallows and offers up his own to make this easier. “I won’t slap someone, it’s the one thing I won’t do.”

Yuchan brings his attention back down from the ceiling, watching Byeongkwan wordlessly, before curling in tight to his front again. His breath is warm against the side of Byeongkwan’s neck, his arms winding around his waist. “There isn’t anything that I can think of right now, but can we start slow?”

“Yeah, we can,” Byeongkwan tilts his head, pressing his smile into Yuchan’s hair.

It’s a good start, and Byeongkwan doesn’t push the subject further, not when Yuchan squirms again in his lap. He shifts, repositioning himself until Byeongkwan finally slides to the side to lay down, dragging Yuchan down with him. He sinks against Byeongkwan, making a small, pleased, noise in the back of his throat as he drapes himself over Byeongkwan’s chest.

He’s warm and Byeongkwan yawns as he lets himself think over everything that’s been said. It’s not a lot and he knows they’ll have to sit down and discuss things further, that it will be a constant journey of stopping and asking. The trust Yuchan’s handed him though, it’s not something he wants to squander.

* * *

“Is this necessary?” Byeongkwan asks, hands on Yuchan’s hips to keep him from slipping off of his lap.

“Yes, now stop moving or you’re going to make me fuck this up.” Yuchan growls and Byeongkwan stills as he feels the sweep of Yuchan’s liquid liner across his eyelid. It's not until Byeongkwan feels Yuchan cupping his jaw that he finally opens his eyes. “I’m almost done.”

“You sure you don’t want to come with me?”

Yuchan snorts, smoothing his thumb over the arch of Byeongkwan's cheek and he knows that that's the only answer that he'll be getting. He goes still as Yuchan tilts his head, tongue pinched between his teeth as he checks his work. He reaches over to his bag and Byeongkwan can't help the sigh that escapes him as he pulls out a tube of mascara. 

“Stop bitching, you’re going to look hot for your race and you’re going to tell me all about it tomorrow.”

Byeongkwan smiles, following the directions Yuchan gives him as he finishes up his makeup. It's not until he's running a gloss over his lips that he finally beams down at Byeongkwan and tells him he's done.

"How do I look?" Steadying his grip on Yuchan's hips, Byeongkwan drags him forward. The lipgloss falls from Yuchan's hand as he reaches out to steady himself, hands gripping tight at his shoulders. He exhales sharply and Byeongkwan has half a mind to just lift him up and take him to bed instead of going to the race. As much as he'd like to go, there's something tempting about leaving Yuchan's skin sticky as he bites his way down his chest.

"No, no, you aren't allowed to start that," Yuchan whines as he squirms out of his grasp. He bends down to scoop up everything he'd dropped and pushes it into his bag before hurrying out of the room.

"Come back, Chan-ah."

"No! I know what you’re trying to do!"

Byeongkwan pushes up from the chair and trails out of the living room to find where Yuchan has scrambled off to. With the bathroom door wide open and the bedroom door firmly shut, it's not a hard guess. "Channie?"

"No, you're going!" Yuchan's voice comes from the other side of the door and it has Byeongkwan laughing.

"Or I could stay home and fuck you until you cry," he offers despite already knowing the answer. He won't deny that Yuchan put a lot of thought into everything and he's not going to waste what he's done, but there's something satisfying in hearing him growl on the other side of the door.

"You can’t change my mind. You can have fun at the race tonight instead."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Byeongkwan finally gives, smiling at the closed door. He raps his knuckles against it once, just to hear the way Yuchan taps his own back, before going to find his phone and keys. He picks them up off the kitchen counter, sliding his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and heading to the front door.

"I'm jerking off in your bed before going home!"

The fact that Byeongkwan knows he's going to hits him in the gut, but he also knows he's not going to get anywhere if he stays. He knows that it’s his fault for riling Yuchan up, even though the both of them knew that he would be going out tonight. 

"Clean up and lock up when you go,” Byeongkwan shakes his head at Yuchan’s loud laugh as he pulls on his boots. “I'll see you tomorrow babe."

“Yeah, okay, sure. Have fun, because I will.”

Byeongkwan smiles as he leaves the apartment, locking it up behind him. His phone vibrates twice in quick succession and Byeongkwan pulls it out as he makes his way to the stairwell.

Channie  
  
look for the biker winning all the races  
he won’t be hard to find  
  


Whatever Yuchan had seen at the race last week had left an impression, enough that he’d been blatant in pushing Byeongkwan to go tonight. Normally he’d have been subtle about moving things in the direction that he wanted them to go, but this was different. This left Byeongkwan curious and wanting to know.

* * *

Yuchan was right. It isn’t hard for Byeongkwan to find him. All he has to do is search for the guy everyone is giving a wide berth to. He looks intimidating, standing beside his bike and watching the crowd with a bored expression. Byeongkwan hadn’t been sure of what exactly to expect when he came out tonight, outside someone who could possibly give him a challenge, and even now, he’s still not sure.

There’s the rumble of whispers as Byeongkwan walks through the crowd, about how they need to be careful around the biker. There’s whispers about how the driver caused another racer to crash a few weeks back, how he broke his own arm months ago to make sure he won. Murmurs of stories that have Byeongkwan raising an eyebrow.

With a hum of noise, Byeongkwan turns to the closest person leaning up against a car. He tugs at his jacket, runs his hand through his hair, and puts on his game face. He knows he has their attention, can see it in the way their eyes trail down and then back up to his face when he stops in front of them. It’s flattering, but it’s not the attention Byeongkwan wants on him. He jerks his thumb towards the guy and his bike, “Is that the guy who’s been cleaning up the last few races?”

“Wow? Yeah, he’s been killing the races.”

Byeongkwan doesn’t wait for anything else, just turns and starts back through the crowd, ignoring the shouted “hey” from behind him. While normally he would love the chance to pick someone’s brain for information on a new scene, it’s all secondary this time around. Maybe it’s Yuchan’s influence, looking for ways to make racing just a touch more exciting.

He can hear the whispers start up as soon as he steps out into the empty space between the biker and the crowd. Empty space created by respect, fear… probably both. The rumours haven’t been nice about the brutal racer who isn’t afraid to break his own bones for a win or the people around him. Byeongkwan’s never believed rumours though, not when the ones spread about him called him weak.

What he does believe in is that rumours are born from something and sometimes talent can breed the nastiest of ones.

The man’s carefully blank expression shifts to something resembling curiosity as Byeongkwan stops two feet in front of him. This close, Byeongkwan can see the glint of his piercings under the neon lights of the shop he’s taken to standing under. His ears glitter with dangling pieces of jewelry, and Byeongkwan can’t help the way his eyes are drawn down to the man’s lips, highlighted by his snake bites. He’s pretty, Byeongkwan thinks, with his shaggy black hair and wide eyes.

“Hey,” Byeongkwan greets, an easy place to start. While having the other person’s attention earlier had been flattering, he can’t help the way he smiles at having this man’s on him. He’d bitched when Yuchan had sat him down earlier to do his makeup, even though having him sitting in his lap and humming while he applied Byeongkwan’s eyeliner had been nice, he hadn’t seen the point in doing it initially.

 _”Go to war dressed to kill.”_ Yuchan had said, and now Byeongkwan is glad Yuchan hadn’t listened when he’d said no.

He’d come here for a race, a challenge, but plans tended to change.

Yuchan knew him well.

“Hi.”

“It looks like I’ll be racing you tonight,” Byeongkwan leans in, just to see the way the man’s attention remains rapt on his face. “I’m Byeongkwan.”

“Sehyoon,” his voice is soft and low, as if he doesn’t want anyone else to hear. Sehyoon’s tongue flicks out, licking over his bottom lip and Byeongkwan can recognize a nervous tick when he sees one. 

“I want to make a bet,” Byeongkwan states.

Sehyoon’s expression falls, and it has Byeongkwan wanting to reach out to cup his face between his hands. He looks disappointed and _hurt_ , before he’s schooling his expression back into calm disinterest. It makes Byeongkwan wonder how many people have misread him, how many people are _scared_ of him. “I don’t make bets.”

“Hear me out,” he softens his voice and Sehyoon freezes. After a handful of seconds, Sehyoon finally gives a jerky nod of his head and Byeongkwan continues. “I don’t want to bet money or slips. I want to make a bet with you, but the rewards are simple. If I win, you come home with me, and if you win, I go home with you.”

It leaves Sehyoon obviously flustered, ears turning red as he jerks his gaze down to the ground in front of them. Byeongkwan doesn’t move, just stands with his back to the crowd and waits for Sehyoon to collect himself.

“Okay,” Sehyoon speaks up, voice still quiet.

“Can’t wait,” Byeongkwan finally lets himself reach out, gentles his fingers under Sehyoon’s chin to tilt his head back so that he can meet his gaze. Sehyoon attempts to curl back into himself, but sags almost immediately, looking up at Byeongkwan questioningly. “You and I are going to have so much fun.”

He drops a quick kiss to Sehyoon’s cheek, before turning back and wandering back into the crowd.

He doesn’t bend under the attention on him. He holds himself straight as he walks back to his bike, keeping his gait languid and relaxed. 

Pulling out his phone, he’s quick to text Yuchan.

Channie  
  
**Today** 11:43 PM  
I’m bringing someone home  
u better  
u look hot tonight  
  


* * *

“This is me,” Byeongkwan murmurs as he unlocks the door to his apartment. He pushes open the door and doesn’t wait before stepping in. He kicks off his boots, notes that Yuchan’s shoes and jacket are gone. 

The lamp in the living room is on, filling the apartment with a soft welcoming glow. He can hear Sehyoon come in and close the door behind him, footsteps quiet with his own hesitancy. Byeongkwan slowly hangs his jacket up, before turning to Sehyoon. “I’ll make tea. You can ditch your stuff and join me in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

Sehyoon doesn’t look up from where his gaze is dropped to the floor, but he does nod in response. Byeongkwan accepts it, before padding off to the kitchen and starting the kettle. He moves about the kitchen slowly, pulling down cups and the container of loose leaf tea. 

He turns his back on the doorway, focusing his attention on what’s in front of him. He doesn’t want to pressure Sehyoon into things, even if that’s staying. Giving him the space to leave if he wants, it’s something Byeongkwan wants him to have.

There's the soft sound of footsteps and Byeongkwan can't help but smile. 

He pours the hot water into the waiting mugs, before turning around to finally face Sehyoon. He’s leaning nervously against the counter, but looks relieved when Byeongkwan gestures vaguely to the steaming mug of tea. Something in your hands, a distraction, it’s something that’s always helped Byeongkwan when he’s felt unsure of his footing in a new space.

“I have a…” Byeongkwan trails off as he realizes he doesn’t exactly have a word to describe just what Yuchan is. “A partner, sort of. Someone important to me.”

Sehyoon noticably jolts at the words, eyes jerking up to Byeongkwan and looking seconds away from bolting.

“He’s the one who told me to go see you race tonight and he knows I invited you back here,” Byeongkwan is quick to continue. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, before holding it out so that Sehyoon can see the last handful of messages he’d sent to Yuchan. “I’m pretty sure he was betting on me taking an interest in you.”

“Is this some kind of game?” Sehyoon’s voice comes out quiet, as his hands tremble where they’re gripping the mug tightly.

“No, this isn’t a game.”

Sehyoon’s disbelief is written plainly across his face, even as Byeongkwan tucks his phone back into his pocket.

“I don’t think you know how pretty you are,” Byeongkwan shrugs one shoulder as he reaches for his own mug of tea. He lifts it, blows on it and holds it there. “If you’d been cocky, I probably wouldn’t have been interested, but you were almost shy. Rumours don’t do you justice. Even if you hadn’t kept up with me during tonight's race, I was still going to keep to our bet.”

“Nothing has to come from tonight, but I want to know more about you, if you’re okay with it.”

“What do you want from me?” Sehyoon sags, looking lost and just a little bit confused.

“I don’t know. For now? I want to finish our tea, maybe take you to bed to sleep and then make you breakfast in the morning, so I can get to know you more.”

“Your partner won’t mind?”

“We’re open. We can both do our own thing, we just talk to each other about it, you know?” Byeongkwan takes a small drink of his tea, and watches the way Sehyoon nods his head at the words, unsurety still lining the way he holds himself.

Sehyoon goes quiet and Byeongkwan doesn’t interrupt him as he thinks over everything. He just slowly drinks his tea and watches the way Sehyoon’s eyebrows draw downwards as he sorts through his thoughts. Two minutes and he seems to come to some kind of decision, looking back towards Byeongkwan, expression so open and weary.

"I used to race with Lia Kim," Sehyoon offers and it’s not what Byeongkwan expects him to say. Byeongkwan soaks in the words, is familiar with the name and tries to figure out where Sehyoon is going with the sudden change in topic.

It makes sense, all the rumours that surrounded Sehyoon, now that he’s mentioned her name.

Even Byeongkwan who's never taken much stock in rumours has heard of Kim. A woman that frequently put down the reward money for races, and who didn't take kindly to anyone who looked down on her or her crew. She was dangerous, if rumours were to be believed. 

"Why don't you anymore?" Byeongkwan asks, gently as he sets his mug down on the counter.

"I wanted to see if I could stand on my own, but all I've learned is how lonely it is."

Byeongkwan moves slowly as he steps across the kitchen, until he's standing in front of Sehyoon. "Sehyoon-ah."

Sehyoon doesn’t flinch away, doesn’t do anything but meet Byeongkwan’s gaze.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?"

Wordlessly, Sehyoon nods his head.

"Can I kiss you?"

Another nod, but this time Byeongkwan doesn't accept it. "I need a proper answer."

Sehyoon sinks down into himself, but he doesn't drop his gaze to the floor like Byeongkwan expects him to. "Yes."

Byeongkwan reaches up with gentle hands to wrap around the back of Sehyoon’s neck, pulls him down and slots their lips together. It’s slow, no sudden clack of teeth from them moving too fast, just Byeongkwan tilting his head just right and making the slide a little smoother.

He drags his teeth over Sehyoon’s bottom lip and he parts them instantly, chokes on his breath when Byeongkwan licks into his mouth. His tongue traces over the edge of his teeth and Sehyoon shudders against him. Sehyoon doesn’t pull away, just presses into him further and Byeongkwan can tell the moment the last of his hesitation fades.

Byeongkwan moves back, kissing the corner of Sehyoon’s mouth and his cheek, before pulling away to give him space.

“Again, are you sure?”

“I am,” Sehyoon whispers, but the words fill Byeongkwan’s tiny kitchen.

Taking the mug from Sehyoon’s hands, Byeongkwan sets it off to the side to clean up later, before taking Sehyoon’s hands in his and leading him out and down the hallway.

His bedroom is clean, bed made up and lamp lighting it dully. Hurricane Yuchan cleaning up behind himself, instead of leaving a path that said “I was here” for once. It has Byeongkwan smiling, as he invites Sehyoon into his space.

He kisses him again, short and sweet, before settling his hands against Sehyoon’s hips in a wordless question. A shaky nod, and Byeongkwan goes to work.

He tugs Sehyoon in against him, fingers dipping under the hem of his shirt to pull it up and off. Sehyoon lets him, lifting his arms to help Byeongkwan to slip it off. Once Byeongkwan throws it off to the side, he rests his hands on Sehyoon's hips again, but before he can dip his fingers under the waistband of his jeans, Sehyoon's already started pulling them off.

He flushes, and Byeongkwan watches it trail all the way down his chest as he steps out of his jeans.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Byeongkwan admires, before he starts pulling off his own clothes. He doesn’t make a show of it, just throws his shirt off to join the pile of Sehyoon’s clothes and kicks off his jeans.

In nothing but their boxers, he presses his hands flat to Sehyoon’s chest and pushes him towards the bed. He walks him back until the back of Sehyoon’s knees are hitting the mattress and he’s falling back onto the bed with a small sound.

“Come on, get in the middle of the bed.” Byeongkwan orders as he kneels on the edge of the mattress. Sehyoon hesitates for a moment, before following the request.

As soon as Sehyoon makes his way to the center of the bed, Byeongkwan crawls in behind him, turning the lamp off on his way. He settles in happily, wrapping his arms around Sehyoon and tugging him in tight. He’s tense in Byeongkwan’s arms, and Byeongkwan doesn’t need the light to know that he’s probably worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“What are we doing?”

“Cuddling, Sehyoon. We’re cuddling and sleeping.” Byeongkwan hums into the dark and spreads his fingers over the span of Sehyoon’s stomach. “If it’s too much—” 

“No,” Sehyoon’s voice cuts him off before he can finish the thought. “It’s not too much. It’s okay right?”

“Yes Sehyoon, it’s okay.” Byeongkwan tugs the blanket up around them and smiles at the way Sehyoon relaxes against him. “We can talk more in the morning, but for now, we’re cuddling.”

He doesn’t get a direct response, but Sehyoon’s hand covers Byeongkwan’s in the dark, and it’s enough of an answer.

* * *

What wakes Byeongkwan is the light filtering in through the blinds he never closed last night. Groaning, he pushes himself up, crankily looking at the window and wondering if it’s worth rolling back over and napping for a few more hours. With a yawn, Byeongkwan looks back down and catches sight of Sehyoon curled up tight, making himself as small as he can amongst Byeongkwan’s sheets.

The morning sunlight cuts across his skin in wide streaks, and it’s tempting enough that Byeongkwan almost reaches out his hands to smooth them over the expanse of bare skin laid out in front of him. Instead he leans in, catching the way Sehyoon’s breath hitches in a clear sign that he’s awake.

“Morning.”

Sehyoon shifts, curling in tighter to himself. He doesn’t respond for a while, and when he finally does, his voice comes out quiet and sleep rough, “g’morning.”

"Take your time getting up, I'm going to make breakfast." Byeongkwan murmurs as he kisses the back of Sehyoon's shoulder. He can see him shiver in response, but he doesn't react otherwise.

Byeongkwan trails his fingers over the bare line of Sehyoon's back, before rolling out of the bed and leaving Sehyoon nestled amongst the blankets. He pads across the cold hardwood, grabbing a hoodie hanging off the bed post on his way out of the bedroom and shrugging it on. He finds his cellphone along the way to the kitchen and squints down at the missed texts from Yuchan.

Channie  
  
let me know if you had fun  
you better have  
i worked hard on your makeup  
he better have been nice  
i'll fight him if he wasn't  
He's sweet  
Making him breakfast now.  
  


Setting his phone off to the side, he goes about making a pot of coffee, before even thinking about starting breakfast. Something easy, he thinks as he listens to the coffee maker burble about. His impatience gets the better of him and before the pots even finished, he's pouring himself a cup and shuffling over to the fridge.

He pulls out what he needs, settling on kongnamul guk and rice, to keep things easy and light.

Nursing his coffee in one hand, he gets the soup simmering and the rice cooking, before puttering about on all the things they may need. He’s leaning back against the counter and watching the stove when Sehyoon finally comes wandering in, hair fluffy and making him look endearingly soft.

He’s dragged a blanket in with him, has wrapped it around his shoulders as he shuffles in.

“Coffee’s made if you want some,” Byeongkwan offers, gesturing to where the pot is keeping warm and he’s laid out a cup in expectation. Sehyoon nods his head, quick and jerky, before moving further into the kitchen until he’s standing between Byeongkwan and the stove.

Sehyoon goes to say something, quickly closes his mouth, before turning around to face the stove and turns off the burner that the soup is simmering away on. When he turns back, his cheeks are pink and his gaze drifts over Byeongkwan’s shoulder. “I want—”

Sehyoon cuts himself off with a frustrated noise, tries to start again, only for no words to come out of his mouth. Byeongkwan sets his coffee mug off onto the counter behind him, concern working its way through him as Sehyoon clenches his teeth together when he can’t get the words out.

Before he can ask, Sehyoon shucks off the blanket and drops down to his knees in front of him. It leaves Byeongkwan stunned, unable to look away from the way Sehyoon shifts nervously on the ground in nothing but a pair of boxers and the blanket pooled around him.

“Can I?” Sehyoon tries again, voice even quieter. He reaches out a tentative hand, fingers hovering centimetres away from the top of Byeongkwan’s thigh and leaving no room to doubt just what he’s asking for.

Byeongkwan reaches out a hand and gentles it through Sehyoon's hair, smiling at the way Sehyoon immediately pushes into the touch. "Sure baby, whatever you want."

It’s easy to see the way Sehyoon relaxes at the words and his touch, expression smoothing out into something less worried. He smiles, lips twisting up crookedly and Byeongkwan nearly melts then and there. “You know you don’t have to though, right?”

“I know,” Sehyoon’s eyes dip down to the floor and there’s the hesitancy that Byeongkwan had worried about. Before he can call this off though, Sehyoon is looking back up at him, eyes narrowed in determination. “I want to.”

Byeongkwan shifts his hand until he’s cupping Sehyoon’s jaw, fingers tapping along the side of his cheek. Sehyoon holds his gaze, barely shifting where he’s kneeled on the floor. Wordlessly, Byeongkwan studies his face, looking for even the smallest hint of not wanting to do this, but Sehyoon only sinks against his grip and relaxes the longer Byeongkwan holds him there. “Alright.”

Sehyoon smiles, hands settling on Byeongkwan’s thighs the moment that the word is out of his mouth.

The palms of Sehyoon’s hands are warm and Byeongkwan shivers as he reaches out with his free hand, settling it into Sehyoon’s hair. “What do you want?”

“Can you guide me?”

The words come out easier than Byeongkwan expects them to, but Sehyoon doesn’t seem embarrassed by his own request. He seems comfortable with Byeongkwan’s hands on him and laying his trust out for him. “I can, but what do you want?”

“Can I blow you?”

“Yeah, you can baby.”

Byeongkwan shifts his grip from Sehyoon’s jaw, dropping his hand to his boxers to drag them down his hips. Sehyoon’s eyes fall from his face immediately, taking in the way Byeongkwan pushes his boxers down around his thighs. He’s already half hard, and he wraps his fingers loosely around himself just to see the way Sehyoon’s eyes hungrily follow along.

“Think you can take me?”

Sehyoon nods jerkily, uncaring as the grip Byeongkwan has in his hair tugs. He shifts against the floor and if Byeongkwan weren’t endeared, he’d maybe be laughing. It’s reminiscent of how Yuchan sometimes gets when he just wants something filling him up.

“Good, now open up for me, baby.”

Sehyoon's mouth goes slack in response, relaxing where he's kneeling between Byeongkwan's legs. His fingers curl against Byeongkwan’s thighs, but he makes no move to try and drag Byeongkwan in closer. Instead he heeds the way Byeongkwan loosens his grip on his hair and the slight nudge forward.

He tilts forward to lick at the head of his cock. It's messy, saliva already thick, as Sehyoon sticks his tongue out and looks up at Byeongkwan from under his lashes.

Sehyoon moans, high and loud, as he lets Byeongkwan guide him forward.

Byeongkwan keeps his eyes on Sehyoon’s face, looking for any sign of discomfort, as he feeds Sehyoon his cock. His slack jaw allows Byeongkwan's dick to slide into his mouth all the way to the back of his throat and Byeongkwan curses lowly. Saliva collects at the corners of Sehyoon’s mouth and he hollows his cheeks as soon as he noses against Byeongkwan's skin.

Sehyoon swallows around Byeongkwan, groans at the noise it manages to pull from Byeongkwan as he takes him down with ease. Byeongkwan holds him still there, gasps at the feel of Sehyoon's hot mouth around him. He looks perfect like this, shoulders sagging and looking relaxed, despite how he’s swallowing around a cock.

When Byeongkwan doesn't make a move, Sehyoon closes his eyes and waits. He breathes slowly through his nose, body going incredibly still, but not tensing in unease. It’s when his fisted hands start to shake against his thighs that Byeongkwan pulls him off of his cock. 

He sucks in a sharp breath, but there's no time for Byeongkwan to respond before Sehyoon licks at the precum gathering at the head of his dick and swallows him back down again. He grinds himself down as far as he can and it's there that Sehyoon flutters his eyes open again, glancing up at Byeongkwan with a pointed look.

With a low moan, Byeongkwan grips Sehyoon's hair tighter, pulling him back, before working him back down onto his cock as he gently thrusts forward. Sehyoon's hands remain lax against the tops of his thighs, even as Byeongkwan works him up and down his cock at an increasing pace. He sinks down each time Byeongkwan shifts forward, moaning softly whenever Byeongkwan knocks against the back of his throat.

Byeongkwan can feel his orgasm building, tensing like a bowstring as Sehyoon pulls against the hand in his hair to sink back down. It’s easy to see how worked up he gets the longer they spend, tugging against the sure grip of Byeongkwan’s hand in his hair just to swallow him down a little bit faster. Byeongkwan shudders, pulls him off completely and wraps his free hand around his dick, fingers working fast over it with the help of spit and precum.

Sehyoon whines, voice hoarse from having his mouth fucked, but he otherwise holds still. He closes his eyes and tilts his face upwards, tongue poking out to lick at the head of Byeongkwan's dick and it's all that it takes.

There's no warning, not with how tightly Byeongkwan's been wound up. He comes with a confused mix Sehyoon's name and a string of _fuck fuck fuck_. The first string of come lands right across Sehyoon's cheek, thick and white, and Sehyoon fucking mewls at it.

Sehyoon twists out of the grip Byeongkwan has on his hair, pressing forward to swallow Byeongkwan's cock down one last time. Byeongkwan wails, body curving forward as he folds himself forward, as he gasps out Sehyoon's name.

He shakes as Sehyoon works his tongue around his dick, before he finally pulls off with an audible pop.

Sehyoon falls back on his heels, wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and blinks up at Byeongkwan, eyes wide and bright. He pants, chest heaving and Byeongkwan can't take his eyes off the flush of his skin and how it trails down the line of his throat and further down still.

"Fuck," Byeongkwan curses, before dropping down in front of Sehyoon. He gets his hand under Sehyoon's jaw, pulling him in close so that he can messily lick into his mouth. Sehyoon keens into the kiss, pressing in as close as he can. His hands flutter around nervously, before finally settling against Byeongkwan’s waist as he licks the taste of himself from Sehyoon’s mouth.

He reaches down between them to palm at Sehyoon through his boxers, only to hear him whine in response, hips twisting away. Byeongkwan can feel the way he’s leaked through his boxers and it drags another curse from him. He presses back in fast, kissing Sehyoon before he can get embarrassed about getting off from just blowing Byeongkwan. 

When he finally pulls away, Byeongkwan can’t help but laugh. “So, a change of clothes and then breakfast?”

Sehyoon snorts, smile spreading across his face and Byeongkwan thinks maybe he’d like to see it again.


	3. Cards on the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes falling together is easier than anyone expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end... I honestly did not expect it to be this long, but here we are. I'm looking forward to all the fics I have planned for this verse, and I cannot wait to explore this sheer self indulgent verse more. Thank you for taking the time to read, i hope you found moments that you enjoyed. :3c
> 
> rum also drew [Yuchannie](https://twitter.com/Elesteria/status/1273448370900619264) from the final part of this chapter and he's BEAUTIFUL!

"Move over," Byeongkwan grunts at the hands digging into his side. He squints open an eye to catch sight of Yuchan kneeling at the edge of the bed. It's too early to be awake and from the pout on Yuchan's face, he thinks so too. When Byeongkwan doesn't move, Yuchan smacks his hand against his chest, before crawling over him to land in the middle of the bed.

The bed dipping and the hiss of noise Byeongkwan lets out is finally enough for Sehyoon to wake up and blink at them with a mixture of confusion and worry. He doesn't say anything, despite the strange boy crawling into Byeongkwan's bed between them.

"This is Yuchan," Byeongkwan states on a yawn, and that eases some of the tension building in Sehyoon. Yuchan turns to look at Sehyoon, before looking back to Byeongkwan in expectation. Byeongkwan waits for a moment, before finally dragging Yuchan down into his arms and kissing his cheek. "Hi baby, I thought you were coming over later."

"Heating's broken," Yuchan grumbles, burrowing himself down against Byeongkwan's chest with a pleased sound.

"And you couldn't find extra blankets?"

"Not the same," Yuchan turns himself over in Byeongkwan's arms to turn towards Sehyoon again. He brings up one hand to give a tiny little wave and it's the only sign that he's nervous about having used the key Byeongkwan gave him to come over.

Sehyoon just smiles and waves back, and Byeongkwan is glad that he's taking this as well as he is. He had warned him that sooner or later Yuchan would make himself known, Byeongkwan's only shocked that it took him a month to do it.

"Poor baby, had to take the bus in the cold to get here, didn't he?" Byeongkwan teases and it earns him a gentle slap of Yuchan's hand against the arm he has wrapped around his waist. He noses in against the back of Yuchan's neck and smiles when he realizes that Yuchan's been using his shampoo.

"Landlord sucks, said he can't get it fixed for three more weeks," the words come out tired as Yuchan sinks down against the bed. They ring with familiarity through Byeongkwan's head as he vaguely remembers Yuchan saying something about the landlord fixing his heating weeks ago.

If it were any other time, he'd push it, ask more questions, but Sehyoon is still watching them with something like fondness on his face. "Alright alright, I'm sure Sehyoon doesn't mind sharing. You can go to sleep, you little shit."

Yuchan laughs and Sehyoon's smile grows into something a little more obvious.

"I don't mind," Sehyoon acknowledges and even drags himself a little closer to tug the blankets up and around the two of them.

"Back to sleep now, we can get to know each other more after breakfast." Byeongkwan mouths a quiet thank you to Sehyoon, who only gives a gentle shrug of his shoulders, before settling back down. 

It's easy to fall back asleep with the two of them there.

* * *

By the time Byeongkwan wakes up, Sehyoon's already up and gone, and Yuchan is curled tight into his side. He's snoring softly, with his face pressed into the curve of Byeongkwan's neck, breath hot against his skin. Sunlight is creeping in and it makes it hard for Byeongkwan to keep his eyes open. Instead of letting himself fall back into sleep, he gently extracts himself from under Yuchan and tucks him into the pile of pillows.

Yuchan huffs in his sleep, but otherwise doesn't seem inclined to wake up just yet.

Pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head, Byeongkwan crawls out of bed and goes to collect a hoodie from the closet.

The apartment is quiet, but Byeongkwan finds Sehyoon standing in front of the coffee maker. He looks over when he hears Byeongkwan padding across the hardwood, smiling easily. 

"Weird?"

Sehyoon's gaze slides over Byeongkwan's shoulder and down the hall to where the bedroom is, before looking back towards Byeongkwan. "Not really. He's cute."

"He is," Byeongkwan agrees, and moves in to lean against the counter beside Sehyoon. He nudges him with his elbow, but neither of them make a move to do anything other than wait for the coffee to finish brewing.

It's when Sehyoon's pouring coffee out into two mugs that Yuchan comes shuffling out of the bedroom. His face is puffy from sleep and he's got himself completely wrapped in the comforter off Byeongkwan's bed. He glances at them briefly, before walking over to the couch in the living room and throwing himself down onto it. He curls tight into a ball, tugging the blanket over himself and making himself at home.

"He doesn't like to be ignored," Byeongkwan hums as he turns back to his coffee. He adds sugar and stirs it in, before happily taking a drink.

"I thought he was sleeping though," Sehyoon murmurs, attention on the living room.

"He was, but he's a baby and hates sleeping alone. Prefers having someone in the room with him, even if they're doing something else."

Sehyoon nods, going quiet. It's easy for Byeongkwan to tell that he's working something out, and he lets him shift through his thoughts until he's ready. 

“He’s not your boyfriend, but he has a key?” There's nothing but genuine curiosity in Sehyoon's voice. Byeongkwan doesn't blame him for the question, knows he just wants to know more and that it's hard to ask questions delicately. Byeongkwan knows that while he's talked about Yuchan, he hasn't really talked about what they are, because it's something he's still not entirely sure of himself.

Byeongkwan glances over to where Yuchan is curled up on the couch, already back to snoring softly. He lifts his coffee cup up to his lips and takes a drink, giving himself time to think over his answer. "Yeah, I think he’s scared to put a label on what we are. He cares and there’s not a whole lot that I wouldn’t do for him. We just haven’t put a name to it.”

Sehyoon nods, accepting the answer with ease. “If he wasn’t happy with me being here, then he’d come first.”

“Yeah,” Byeongkwan shrugs a shoulder with a grimace, but Sehyoon doesn’t seem to mind. “He knows you make me happy, so it’s not something to worry about. Him coming over this morning, I think it's to get to know you outside of the things I've shared with him. He won't ever admit it out loud though."

This time it’s Sehyoon who pauses, gaze drifting over to where Yuchan is sleeping. His expression softens into something Byeongkwan is all too familiar with. “Words are hard for him.”

“Words are easy to lie with. You can’t lie with actions,” Byeongkwan offers and watches the way Sehyoon tucks that piece of information away.

"Can I spend the afternoon?"

Byeongkwan laughs, "yeah, of course. We can make lunch together or something."

The smile Sehyoon gives him is relaxed, not a hint of worry and it's a welcome sight.

* * *

Yawning, Byeongkwan carelessly kicks off his shoes as he walks into his apartment. The lamp is on in the living room and Byeongkwan isn't surprised to find Sehyoon laying across the couch, book in hand, and Yuchan sprawled across him napping. 

It's become a common sight, something that surprised Byeongkwan. Yuchan had taken easily to Sehyoon, after the initial awkwardness had faded. It had taken him two days of being around Sehyoon before he ended up falling asleep against Sehyoon's shoulder and from there it was all over. 

Sehyoon had pulled Yuchan down into his lap to be more comfortable, after a lot of hesitation and a small push from Byeongkwan. The escalation of Yuchan seeking a cuddle partner had only increased after he’d woken up to find that no one had minded him sleeping on Sehyoon.

"We're having a talk," Byeongkwan states as he crouches down in front of the couch. Yuchan looks at him with wide eyes, while Sehyoon simply lays down his book.

“It’s not bad,” he continues before Yuchan can ask whatever question is gathering on his tongue. “I just thought it was time we talk about all our comfort levels, you know?”

Yuchan noticeably relaxes at the words, and Byeongkwan makes a note to ask him to stay the night later. He’s spent enough time around Yuchan to notice when he’s about to bolt. It’s something best left for later though, when it’s just the two of them and Byeongkwan can settle him with reassurance that he belongs here.

“What are our boundaries going to be?” Byeongkwan asks as he reaches out a hand to brush Yuchan’s hair off of his forehead. “You two are friends, so I guess I don’t have to worry about making sure you two are never in the same room.”

Yuchan scowls at his words, even as Sehyoon laughs underneath him. “I like hanging out together.”

“Oh,” Yuchan’s expression melts into a smile as he looks back to Sehyoon. “So both of us spending the night is okay? I like when it’s all three of us.”

“That’s because you like to be cuddled, you little shit,” Byeongkwan folds his arms on the edge of the couch and rests his chin on them, watching both of them for any sign that the conversation is making them uncomfortable. “I don’t mind, but this is about what you two are okay with. This is about whatever you two want or don’t want here.”

“I’m okay with it too,” Sehyoon nods.

There’s a pause as the two of them work out whatever train of thought they’re following and Byeongkwan waits patiently. 

“I wouldn’t mind…” Yuchan breaks the silence, voice trailing off as he buries his face against Sehyoon’s chest, words getting lost in the fabric of his shirt. Sehyoon remains quiet, looking at Byeongkwan in question, before settling his hand between the wings of Yuchan’s shoulders.

“You wouldn’t mind what baby?”

A small snort of noise, before Yuchan is turning to glare at Byeongkwan, cheeks pink. “I wouldn’t mind if Sehni was there when you fucked me.”

"Okay," Byeongkwan keeps his voice level, even though the honesty has him wanting to press in and kiss Yuchan until he's whining. Instead of that though, he looks to Sehyoon, who's own face is flushing and eyes are wide. "How comfortable with that are you?"

"I'd—" Sehyoon stops, swallowing thickly, before trying again. "I'd be comfortable with that, but also..."

This time when Sehyoon's words die off, he looks helplessly at Byeongkwan. Tapping his fingers against the couch, Byeongkwan takes in a deep breath as he gathers his thoughts. "You'd be comfortable with watching Channie and I, but also in him being present when it's us?"

At the words, Yuchan pushes up from where he's resting against Sehyoon's chest, staring him down as he waits to see what his answer will be. Sehyoon avoids looking towards Yuchan, keeping his eyes on Byeongkwan's face as he gives a jerky nod of his head.

"That makes everything easier," Byeongkwan shrugs as he stands up. He bends over the couch, dropping a kiss to the top of Yuchan's head, and then to Sehyoon's forehead. "You're both allowed to change your minds, and come to me if things change. I'm going to make dinner now."

Yuchan relaxes back against Sehyoon, looking like he has no intention to let Sehyoon up to help Byeongkwan in the kitchen. Byeongkwan leaves them to it, not minding being left to his own devices in the kitchen and knowing that they're both content to laze the afternoon away together.

* * *

"It's early," Byeongkwan murmurs as he settles his hands against Yuchan's waist. There's a huff of noise, Yuchan's clear answer, as he rolls his hips down against Byeongkwan's thigh. A glance at the clock tells him that it's not even seven and he doesn't need to turn over to know that Sehyoon is still asleep beside them.

"Kwannie," Yuchan starts, his fingers digging in against Byeongkwan's arm to pull him in tight. He noses in against the side of his neck and Byeongkwan shivers at the quiet whine in his ear as Yuchan rolls his hips again. With a sigh, Byeongkwan tugs him up, until Yuchan is crawling over him to straddle his waist.

There, he can feel just how hot Yuchan is under his hands. Yuchan drops his face to press it down against Byeongkwan's chest as he rolls his hips, and even through his sleepwear, Byeongkwan can feel him leaking through the fabric against his stomach.

"What do you want baby?" Byeongkwan asks, routine at this point.

"Wanna get off," Yuchan grumbles, punctuating his words with another roll of his hips.

"Mmm, okay, want to go to the living room?"

There's a pause, before Yuchan shakes his head.

"You sure?" Byeongkwan reaches up to card his hand through Yuchan's hair, slowing him down and making him focus on him for a second. They've talked about it, but it's been obvious to Byeongkwan how Yuchan has been avoiding asking for anything when Sehyoon was over. He hadn't minded when he'd walked in to find Byeongkwan fucking Sehyoon on the couch, had even settled on the arm to watch them, but he'd been so careful about avoiding being on the other side.

Yet here Yuchan is, while Sehyoon sleeps beside them in the bed.

"Yeah," Yuchan crawls up Byeongkwan, leaning in close enough to press his lips to the corner of his mouth. "Can you fuck me, please?"

There's a surety in his voice and when he pulls back to see what Byeongkwan's answer will be, there's determination on his face. Byeongkwan smiles, before sitting up and startling Yuchan in his lap, “Alright, but you have to keep quiet so you don’t wake Sehyoon, think you can do that?”

Byeongkwan trails his fingers underneath Yuchan's shirt, fingers dancing over the gentle curve of his spine, before sliding down and slipping underneath the waistband of his shorts. It has Yuchan squirming, pressing back against his hand as he nods his head jerkily, his hands twisting into the front of Byeongkwan's shirt. "Yeah, I can be good."

"I doubt that," Byeongkwan snorts, even as he traces the curve of Yuchan's ass with the pads of his fingers. Yuchan's expression pinches into annoyance, but it quickly fades when Byeongkwan drags his fingers up his perineum and presses the pads of his fingers against him. He's already slick with lube, unsurprising considering he's probably put a lot of thought into this.

He shimmies his hips, a breathy sigh escaping him when Byeongkwan sinks one of his fingers into him with an ease that shows Yuchan had spent a fair amount of time working himself open already. 

"Please.”

The plea is quiet in the silence of the bedroom, barely heard of the sound of their breathing.

It's enough for Byeongkwan though, enough for him to drag his finger free, before pushing two in just to see the way Yuchan curls forward. His hands twist in the fabric of Byeongkwan's shirt, exhaling long and slow, even as he shifts his hips back against Byeongkwan's hand. 

His eyes flutter closed, fully focused on the feeling of Byeongkwan rocking two fingers into him. He won't have long before he starts complaining about how it's not enough, but Byeongkwan has some time before he gets to that point.

Scissoring his fingers, Byeongkwan twists his wrist, barely restraining a laugh when Yuchan's legs clamp down tight on either side of his waist. His knees dig in under Byeongkwan's ribs as he arches back, sinking back to meet each thrust of Byeongkwan's fingers.

Yuchan shoves his boxers down his thighs, just enough that he's on full display for Byeongkwan. He whines low in his throat as he palms at his cock, rocking his hips back to meet the way Byeongkwan sinks his fingers into him. He bites his bottom lip between his teeth, but it does nothing to muffle the sounds he's making.

Byeongkwan doesn't do anything to keep him quiet, just crooks his fingers and drags the pads of them down Yuchan's walls as he pulls them out. He rocks them back in, pointed and direct, just to see the way Yuchan arches his back, a breathless keen of noise escaping him when Byeongkwan keeps his fingers pressed against his prostate.

There’s a soft noise from beside him and Byeongkwan tilts his head to see Sehyoon pushing up onto his elbow and watching them with wide eyes. Yuchan doesn’t notice, too focused on rocking his hips back against the two fingers Byeongkwan has pressed into him with a mewl of noise to pay attention to anything outside of his nearing orgasm.

Looking back to Yuchan, Byeongkwan stills the movement of his fingers, which is all it takes for Yuchan to let out a growl of frustration.

“Kwannie,” he whines, shifting his hips in an attempt to get some kind of friction. Instead of answering, Byeongkwan pulls his fingers free and watches the way Yuchan’s gaze snaps to his face. It’s easy to see his immediate uncertainty with the way his lips twist into a pout, but Byeongkwan doesn’t relent.

Reaching up with his clean hand, he cups Yuchan’s cheek, which he hesitatingly presses into. He’s so used to getting what he wants, that Byeongkwan knows he has to be careful about how he does this. Pulling away completely could have Yuchan reading into his reasoning wrong, and that’s the last thing he wants. “Babe.”

Yuchan swallows, before giving a small hesitant nod of his head.

“I told you that you needed to keep quiet so you wouldn’t wake Sehni, didn’t I?”

The words are all it takes for Yuchan to freeze in his lap, eyes going wide as realization sinks in. Slowly, he twists just enough to catch sight of Sehyoon and it has his breath shuddering out of his chest. He drops his hands down to his lap in an attempt to cover himself, but from the way his cheeks and ears flush pink, he’s fully aware that it’s far too late for modesty.

Byeongkwan drops his hand now that Yuchan knows _why_ he’s stopped and falls back to rest on his elbows. He plucks at Yuchan’s shorts, rucked up around his thighs, as he takes in the way Yuchan’s blush has spread down his chest. A quick tap of his fingers against Yuchan’s thighs have his blush growing darker, but he listens to the wordless command after a moment of hesitation, lifting his hands up and leaving himself completely uncovered.

“Pretty isn’t he?” Byeongkwan drawls, like this isn’t the first time Sehyoon’s seen Yuchan practically naked. “Too bad he’s a brat who doesn’t listen.”

Sehyoon’s breath hitches and Yuchan’s tiny little dick twitches pitifully, and it’s all the confirmation Byeongkwan needs to know that all the discussions of boundaries and their comfort levels have led to this. They’ve left it all in Byeongkwan’s hands and something flutters warm in his chest at the trust they have in him.

“Yuchan-ah, you broke your promise,” Byeongkwan starts instead of letting himself drown in the mass amounts of affection he has for both of these boys. Later, he’ll kiss them and tell them how important they are, but now is not the time for that. “Over my knee, baby.”

Yuchan stills even further, eyes on Byeongkwan’s face as if he expects him to tell him he’s joking. When Byeongkwan gives no sign of taking his command back, Yuchan clumsily tumbles out of his lap and off the side of the bed. He distracts himself with reaching down to tug at his shorts, off or up, Byeongkwan doesn’t give him time to decide, before he’s snapping out his hand to grab his wrist. 

“Stop hesitating, leave them,” Byeongkwan keeps his voice firm. He let’s go of Yuchan’s wrist and watches as he drops his gaze down to his feet.

Yuchan shuffles forward as Byeongkwan sits back up, both of them extremely aware that Sehyoon is watching every move they make. There’s hesitation as Yuchan bends himself forward, resting his stomach across Byeongkwan’s thighs and resting his chin onto his folded hands on the bed.

Byeongkwan reaches one of his hands underneath Yuchan’s hips and drags him up further. Yuchan whines, hips squirming as Byeongkwan makes sure his cock is pinned against his thigh. The adjustment has Yuchan sliding forward and pawing at the blankets as they bunch up around his face.

As soon as he has him settled where he wants him, Byeongkwan rests one of his hands on the curve of Yuchan’s ass and the other on the back of his neck. He can feel Yuchan shiver as he digs his fingers in against his skin, a warning of what’s to come. 

“You broke your promise to keep quiet and not wake Sehyoon,” Byeongkwan repeats and waits for Yuchan to nod his head against the blankets. It gives Byeongkwan time to glance over to Sehyoon, who is watching everything unfold. He’s got his bottom lip pulled in between his teeth and shifts enough for Byeongkwan to know he’s affected by what’s happening.

“I’m going to give you ten strokes and you’re going to count them. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Yuchan’s voice comes out quiet, and Byeongkwan pays careful attention for any of his non-verbal cues that he would like to tap out. He knows it’s a lot, can see it in the tense line of Yuchan’s shoulders and knows how it can feel from his own past experiences. He wants Yuchan’s experience to be far from his own.

Careful. Byeongkwan wants to be careful with the boy laying all of his trust in his hands.

“We’re going to start,” Byeongkwan murmurs and waits for Yuchan to nod his head, before lifting his hand. He gentles the grip he has around the back of Yuchan’s neck, hoping that the contact will settle him if spanking him rattles him more than he expects. He can feel Yuchan’s breath hitch in expectation and it’s as he’s holding his breath that Byeongkwan brings his hand down.

The sharp sound as Byeongkwan’s hand makes contact with the curve of Yuchan’s ass is far too loud for how early in the morning it is, but it’s matched by the startled moan that it pulls from Yuchan. He visibly shivers and Byeongkwan pauses to make sure he’s okay. A shift of his hips and Yuchan whines as his cock drags messily against Byeongkwan’s leg.

“One.”

Yuchan’s voice comes out breathy, his fingers clenching and unclenching in the blankets underneath him. Sehyoon remains quiet beside them, but Byeongkwan doesn’t miss the way his attention doesn’t waver from Yuchan. The pause gives them both time to realize Yuchan isn’t going to show a sign of asking to stop.

Byeongkwan lifts his hand and doesn’t give Yuchan any warning, before he’s bringing it down against the same spot again.

“Two,” Yuchan’s voice pitches up, restlessly rocking up onto his toes and pressing his ass up against Byeongkwan’s hand. His shoulders sag as he lets himself fall forward, sinking down against Byeongkwan in the most obvious sign that he _likes_ this.

Another strike and Yuchan makes a confused noise in the back of his throat, before burying his face into the blankets, but only after giving his third count.

“Four,” Yuchan keens, back arching after the next. He kicks up one of his legs, knee digging into the side of Byeongkwan’s thigh and the bed. His skin is already turning a pretty pink and Byeongkwan wonders if he’ll be able to get Yuchan through all ten, or if he’ll squirm too much to finish.

Another and Yuchan gives a hitching moan. 

“Five.”

Yuchan messily ruts forward against Byeongkwan’s thigh, and Byeongkwan can feel the slick drag of him leaking precome against his skin. He trembles where he’s spread across Byeongkwan’s lap, shoulders heaving on each loud breath he sucks in.

Byeongkwan brings his hand down again and Yuchan jerks forward.

"Six."

Keeping an eye out for any sign that it’s too much for him, Byeongkwan lifts his hand again. Yuchan exhales loudly, shifting, but doesn’t give any of his nonverbal cues that he wants this to stop. Byeongkwan almost slips and tells him how good he is, but he cuts himself off before the words can slip out, replacing them with another sharp spank of his hand against the curve of Yuchan’s ass.

“Seven.”

The noise that tears out of Yuchan goes right through Byeongkwan. He can practically feel Yuchan throbbing against his thigh, strung tight and nearing the edge. Another hit, and Yuchan nearly throws himself out of Byeongkwan’s lap.

"Eight," Yuchan breaks on a sob, hands clawing at the comforter as he shudders across Byeongkwan's lap. It's there that Byeongkwan pauses, hand resting against Yuchan's skin as he watches him tremble through a strung out orgasm. There's a part of him that wants to drag Yuchan up and kiss him until his breathing evens out, but Byeongkwan focuses instead on the way Yuchan makes no move to crawl out of his lap.

"Two more?" Yuchan's voice comes out tiny, strained and barely there. 

"Two more," Byeongkwan confirms as he lifts his hand and brings it down again.

"Nine." The count comes out watery, and Yuchan's entire body jolts near violently. He sags, shoulders heaving as he buries his face into the comforter. 

Byeongkwan lifts his free hand, carding it through Yuchan's hair gently. "One more, baby."

Lifting his hand, he brings it down one last time. Yuchan squeals out his final count, before he's near violently shaking in Byeongkwan's lap. As soon as the count is out of his mouth, Byeongkwan is carefully pulling him up, pulling him in to a hug so that he can smother his cheeks in kisses.

"You did so well, Channie. I'm so proud of you."

Yuchan blinks dumbly at Byeongkwan, face red and puffy from crying. His bottom lip trembles and Byeongkwan croons softly as he reaches for the blanket to tug it around them. He tugs Yuchan's boxers off the rest of the way, using them to wipe him up as best he can. "We need to clean you up."

At the words, Yuchan jerks forward, pressing himself in as tight as he can to Byeongkwan's front.

"I'm not getting up, you're okay baby. Think we can talk Sehni into making you up a bath and I can wash you?" Byeongkwan asks softly as he carefully brushes Yuchan's hair out of his face. As soon as Yuchan realizes that Byeongkwan has no intentions of leaving, he settles, nestling his head under Byeongkwan's chin with a tiny nod.

Turning to Sehyoon, Byeongkwan smiles when he sees him already crawling out of bed.

"Thank you," Byeongkwan murmurs and Sehyoon returns his smile with ease.

"You don't have to thank me," Sehyoon shrugs, before shuffling out of the bedroom. Byeongkwan hides his smile in Yuchan's hair, baffled at just how lucky he is to have them both.

* * *

“Channie’s racing?” Sehyoon asks and it has Byeongkwan turning to face him with a grin. It’s easy to forget that despite the way they’ve all been under each other's feet for the last while and been to a handful of races, that Sehyoon has yet to see Yuchan race.

Yuchan’s been perfectly content riling up the crowd, in pulling up bets against them and collecting their winnings at the end of the night. Byeongkwan’s heard the shallow whispers of how Yuchan’s a greedy little shit and that the minute Byeongkwan stops winning races, he’ll beg off to find some other sucker. Greed. There’s a complete misunderstanding on _why_ Yuchan stacks the bets against them each night they choose to race.

“Yeah,” Byeongkwan answers, looking back towards where the bikes are lining up. Each bet against them that Yuchan has spun someone into making, it’s never been about the money. Not to Yuchan at least. After the first night, Byeongkwan only recognized it as not only a challenge to see if he could get someone to do it, but as a silent _can you keep up with me?_ to Byeongkwan.

Tonight’s different. Tonight he’s showing off.

“You’re gonna want to keep your eyes on him,” Byeongkwan pushes off from against the wall and takes Sehyoon’s keys from his slack hand. Sehyoon blinks up at him, but doesn’t make a fight for them, just cocks his head to the side. He’s cute, and not for the first time, Byeongkwan smiles at just how lucky he is to have met both Yuchan and him. “He’s not racing for me, tonight.”

It’s weeks of tension, building up into this moment, Byeongkwan realizes. The tipping point had been this morning, when Yuchan crawled onto Byeongkwan with a demand that he get fucked. It wasn’t unusual, but he’d avoided asking whenever Sehyoon was over and this morning he’d finally ignored whatever had been holding him back.

Sehyoon doesn’t say a word and Byeongkwan leans forward to drop a quick kiss to his cheek, before pocketing his keys. He falls back to the wall beside Sehyoon, leaning in against his side and waving off Maddox when he wanders over to ask if they’ll be racing too. That had been their initial plan, but with how focused Sehyoon’s attention is on Yuchan and the look Yuchan throws their way from where he’s lined up, they have to adapt.

“Quarter mile drag,” Byeongkwan points out.

“How fast?” The question comes out distracted as Sehyoon watches the lineup start to settle onto their bikes. There’s the rev of engines as the three racers hold their breaks and let their rears spin. Bringing them up to temperature on a burnout. The white smoke from their tires spinning against the concrete has the crowds volume dropping in anticipation.

“Just watch.”

The three of them pull up to their line, Yuchan looking small where he’s resting with his belly against the gas tank of his Kawasaki. The other two racers aren’t ones that Byeongkwan recognizes, which isn’t saying much. They haven’t paid much attention to the drag races on this scene, and even now, they’re unimportant.

The sound of them holding their revs has Byeongkwan glancing towards Sehyoon, whose attention is rapt. Byeongkwan misses their cue, but snaps his head back just in time to watch them drop their clutches. One of the racers immediately lifts his feet to the pegs, new, but the other two look as close to relaxed as they can as their bikes lurch forward.

It happens _fast_. 

Blink and you miss it. 

Drop the clutch, hurtle into the next gear, and it’s over. Byeongkwan grins when he hears Sehyoon suck in a sharp breath, eyes on the crowd as they wait to see who hit the line first. Less than ten seconds, Byeongkwan guesses.

It takes longer for the racers to make their way back, pulling their bikes back into the parking lot and settling in as the crowd swarms around them. There’s groans and a handful of cheers, even louder shit talking, but from where they’re standing, Sehyoon and him can’t hear who exactly won.

They don’t need to hear though, not when Yuchan comes pushing through the crowd, his helmet tucked under his arm and grinning. He squirms his way past people trying to talk to him, eyes set on them as he stomps over in his boots. Byeongkwan can feel Sehyoon go tense beside him, but he stays where he is, waiting for Yuchan to come to them.

“Seven point nine seconds. First,” Yuchan gasps out once he’s in range. He shoves his helmet at Byeongkwan, who takes it with a smile, before pressing right into Sehyoon’s space. His hand settle against Sehyoon’s chest, leaning in until their faces are less than an inch apart. “I came in first. I think I deserve a reward.”

Sehyoon swallows, before he's nodding.

Byeongkwan drops Yuchan's helmet through the window of Sehyoon's car, before reaching in for the bag they have stashed there. "Go change first."

Pouting, Yuchan pulls away from Sehyoon, before taking the bag Byeongkwan holds out to him. He huffs, but does as he's told and goes to change out of his racing gear. It's unnecessary, but it gives Byeongkwan enough time to tug on Sehyoon's hand and get his attention. "Are you okay with this? You can say no."

"I—" Sehyoon starts, stops, clenches his hands into his own shirt as he sorts through whatever he has to say. He looks away from Yuchan's back as he disappears into the crowd and finally meets Byeongkwan's gaze. "I do. I want it. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay. You're allowed to want this and to have it."

Sehyoon sags at the words, a wobbly smile making its way onto his face. It's enough to ease the worries Byeongkwan has, that maybe they're pushing things, but Sehyoon looks relieved and he knows Yuchan doesn't do anything without thinking it through. 

"Ask him when he comes back, he'll let you know."

It's enough for now, the two of them lapsing into silence as they wait to be rejoined.

When Yuchan comes waddling back over, he’s wrapped up tight in his fur coat and heavy combat boots. He’s incredibly cute, despite the way his face is done up and his dark red stockings are crawling up his legs. It makes Byeongkwan wonder just how he could have been worried about him when they first met.

As soon as he’s within reach, Sehyoon grabs him around the waist, spinning Yuchan around so that he’s pressed back against his car. Sehyoon’s grip around his waist speaks to the weeks of tension that’s been building between them.

“Do you really want me?” Sehyoon’s question comes out quiet, barely heard above the crowd around them.

Yuchan nods, the tiniest little movement of his head, but neither of them miss it. 

Sehyoon surges forward, hands lifting up from Yuchan’s waist to cradle his face. As soon as Sehyoon kisses him, Yuchan melts against him, rocking up onto his toes to press in as close as he can. Yuchan whines, hands clenching into Sehyoon’s shirt, as Sehyoon pushes him back again, messily licking into his mouth.

While they’re distracted, Byeongkwan looks over the crowd, trying to scout any familiar faces. It’s hard though, when his attention keeps drifting back to the pair beside him who are uncaring of the crowd around them. Yuchan presses in as tight as he can to Sehyoon, rocking forward against his thigh with a high moan that has Sehyoon pulling away with a sharp gasp.

“Fuck, just get in the car. I’ll drive you two home,” Byeongkwan pushes at them, ushering them to the back door that he quickly unlocks for them. Once they’re in, Byeongkwan slams the door behind them and snorts when he catches the attention they’ve earned.

It’s when he’s looking over the crowd again that he finally catches sight of someone he knows.

“Chaeyoung,” Byeongkwan makes a beeline for her, ignoring the jeers of the people he passes. Normally he’d indulge in them, sneer back and make a statement about their obvious jealousy, but now all he can think about how he can get his boys home before they end up fucking in the backseat of Sehyoon’s car.

“Chaeyoung,” he repeats, this time a little louder. It’s enough to draw her attention, to have her turning away from Jihyo. “Did you ride solo or double tonight?”

Chaeyoung blinks at him, trying to catch up with the rushed question, while Jihyo smiles and offers a wave. Neither of them look offended by his lack of greeting, instead they both look amused. “We rode double. Jihyo was at mine and I’m taking her home after I race.”

“Can you do me a favour and drop of Yuchan’s bike at my apartment? He’s going to be useless in about four minutes and I don’t want to leave it here.”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Jihyo says easily and Byeongkwan lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

Digging out Yuchan’s spare set of keys from his pocket, he passes them over, trusting them to take care of it well.

“Considering you skipped on dinner with us, you can make sure you’re at the next one. Sound fair?”

Byeongkwan pauses, and realizes that it’s far more than the last one he’d skipped out on. A part of him aches to realize he hasn’t seen the girls as much, since he switched circuits. Nodding, he leans in and presses a quick kiss to each of their cheeks. “Promise. I’ll even bring my boys with me, how about that?”

“Deal, now get back to them and have fun!” Chaeyong grins and waves him off. “Tell Chan he fucking killed his race tonight.”

“I will,” Byeongkwan waves and starts back off to Sehyoon’s car, feeling more at ease than he has in weeks.

* * *

“Fuck,” Yuchan wails and Byeongkwan suspects he’s going to end up with another noise complaint from his neighbours.

Byeongkwan hadn’t been wrong. By the time he’d gotten them halfway back to his apartment, Yuchan had already crawled into Sehyoon’s lap and gotten his hands under his clothes. He’d whined about how he’d been thinking about Sehyoon fingering him open for weeks and Sehyoon had given in easily.

It had been a mess trying to get them up to the apartment, both of them too focused on keeping their hands on each other now that they’d both realized whatever they were feeling was mutual.

And now here they were, with Yuchan face down in the comforter, as Sehyoon pressed himself along his back and rocked into him hard enough to push Yuchan up the bed.

Byeongkwan carefully folds himself down at the head of the bed beside Yuchan, close enough that he can reach out and drag his fingers down the sweaty curve of his back as Sehyoon fucks into him.

Yuchan babbles a useless string of words and Byeongkwan smiles when Sehyoon responds with a whine of how pretty he is, how good he feels. It sets Yuchan off, has him scrabbling for one of Sehyoon’s hands to drag it to his cock. “Please, please, Sehyoon, please.”

Sehyoon lets out a whimpery noise, fucking forward and wrapping his hand around Yuchan’s cock as best he can. Yuchan quickly spill over his hand, sobbing as he keeps Sehyoon’s hand in place. “In me, I want you in me.”

“Fuck, Channie,” Byeongkwan laughs, but neither of them take any notice. Yuchan too desperate for Sehyoon to fill him up and Sehyoon on doing anything Yuchan asks of him.

“Please, Sehni, please, I want you,” Yuchan’s sob is all it takes for Sehyoon to tip over, curling tight to Yuchan’s back and pressing him down into the bed as he grinds his hips against him. Yuchan gives another wail, oversensitive and worn, while Sehyoon is much quieter as he moans against the back of Yuchan’s neck.

“No no no, stay in,” Yuchan pitifully pats at Sehyoon as he goes to get up. It has Sehyoon sagging back down against Yuchan, complying without complaint. He kisses at Yuchan’s cheek and it’s enough to have Yuchan settling back with a happy hum.

“He’s going to be a hellion if you give him everything he wants,” Byeongkwan murmurs as he kisses Sehyoon’s bare shoulder. He smiles at the pout he receives from Sehyoon and the halfhearted glare from Yuchan.

“But I want to,” Sehyoon whispers and winds his arms around Yuchan’s waist. He pulls him in tight and Yuchan scrambles to turn around in his lap so that he can wind his legs and arms around Sehyoon. He noses at his cheek, and Sehyoon immediately indulges him by kissing him with a pleased noise.

“You two are going to be so much trouble together,” Byeongkwan says fondly as he pushes out of the bed. “I’ll get something for you two to clean up with so you don’t have to get out of bed.”

“Thank you Kwannie,” Yuchan chirps, and sleepily nuzzles his face into the curve of Sehyoon’s neck.

Byeongkwan nearly misses Yuchan’s quiet, “Well that answers my biggest question.”

It’s not meant for him, but Byeongkwan can’t help but turn back to catch the way Sehyoon gently brushes the hair out of Yuchan’s face.

“What question? If I was interested in you?”

“No, if you liked me back.”

* * *

Byeongkwan opens his eyes to find Yuchan hovering over him, similar to the previous morning. There’s no time to react before Yuchan is squirming where he’s stradling Byeongkwan’s stomach, and Byeongkwan can feel how hard he is against him. It’s quiet and Byeongkwan can hear Sehyoon breathing softly from the other side of the bed, a clear sign that it’s far too early for any of them to be awake. A part of Byeongkwan wonders how they didn’t manage to wear him out with everything yesterday, but another much larger part is unsurprised.

“What do you want brat? It’s too early.” Byeongkwan yawns, hands finding their way to Yuchan’s hips to keep him braced as he rocks down against his stomach. He knows exactly what Yuchan wants. It’s not hard to guess with how many mornings he’s woken up to Yuchan already riled up. Asking him though is worth it for the way Yuchan huffs out an annoyed breath as he digs his fingers into Byeongkwan’s shoulders and pointedly ruts down against him.

“Use your words, Channie.”

“You’re a jerk,” Yuchan whines as he squeezes his eyes shut and falls forward against Byeongkwan’s chest. Byeongkwan drags one of his hands up to the back of Yuchan’s neck, holding him in place as he mouths messily at the side of his throat. “Want you to fuck me, please.”

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Byeongkwan teases as he smooths his hand over Yuchan’s hip. He drags his fingers under the hem of the sweater that Byeongkwan distinctly recognizes as neither of theirs. _Sehyoon’s_ , he notes distractedly as he slips his fingers under the waistband of Yuchan’s boxers and splays his hand over the curve of his ass.

“Did you work yourself open for me, baby?” Byeongkwan asks, keeping his hands still. He knows if he were to dip his fingers further, he’d probably find the inside of Yuchan’s thighs slick with lube, but getting him to admit how desperate he is, is half of the fun. It succeeds in pulling a reaction from Yuchan, a soft mewl of noise as he rolls his hips, and Byeongkwan can feel the drag of his cock against his belly through Yuchan’s underwear and his own sleep shirt.

“Yes,” the word comes out quiet, but the gasp that follows it is even smaller. Byeonkwan tilts his head to find Sehyoon blinking blearily at them, fingers curling into the sheets below him. His attention is rapt on Yuchan, so much so that it takes him a handful of seconds to realize that Byeongkwan is even watching him in turn.

As soon as he has his attention though, Byeongkwan smiles and shifts his weight to the side. Yuchan yelps as Byeongkwan rolls him off of him, pushing him right into Sehyoon. Byeongkwan can see the shock on their faces as Sehyoon carefully tries to not touch Yuchan, and Yuchan tries to process being denied something Byeongkwan usually indulges him in.

“You can take care of him! I’d like to sleep in for once, so you can fuck Channie back to sleep.” Byeongkwan answers before either of them can stumble over the questions they want to ask.

Yuchan blinks dopily, before making a small noise in his throat and rolling over to crawl right onto Sehyoon. Sehyoon is much slower to catch up, but his hands fly up to brace Yuchan immediately and that’s all it takes for Yuchan to bend down and kiss him. It’s easy to see how he’s still sleep addled, but he’s always been led by his cock over any other instinct since Byeongkwan met him.

Sehyoon quickly falls into Yuchan’s pace and Byeongkwan settles back onto his side of the bed. He yawns, nestles back down into the blankets and watches. He might not be able to fall back asleep, but he finds he doesn’t entirely mind, not when he can watch both of his boys move against each other in something that is starting to look like familiarity.

* * *

Yuchan steps into the pair of lace panties in his hand, unashamed at just how much bare skin he has on display. The bedroom lamp is soft, making the bruises lining the delicate curve of his back and hips look just a little darker. He hums as he pulls them up his legs, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he hops back over to the dresser to pick up the matching stockings.

Sehyoon shifts on the bed, but he's quiet enough that Yuchan doesn't turn back to them yet, too intent on his task. He bends forward with one of the stockings in hand, delicately rolling the black lace up his leg. He scrunches up his nose as he focuses, and Byeongkwan can't help the way he smiles. There's been something settling in him recently, and while he knows he could push the words out into the open now, he refrains.

As much as Yuchan's settled into comfort around both of them, Byeongkwan knows that he's not yet ready to hear just how much he means to him and in turn Sehyoon. Byeongkwan suspects it might make him run if either of them were to tell him they might love him. So for now, he leans against Sehyoon's side and watches as he pulls on the second stocking.

Yuchan looks utterly pleased with himself as he sweeps out of the room in nothing but one of Sehyoon's hoodies, the stockings and panties.

"He's cute," Sehyoon murmurs, picking at the hem of his shirt.

Byeongkwan reaches out, curling his fingers around Sehyoon's and tangling them together, "he is."

Sehyoon turns, meeting Byeongkwan's gaze with an ease he didn't have at the start of all of this. He smiles, tilts his head down the tiniest bit and Byeongkwan doesn't ignore the unspoken ask. He leans forward, kissing at the corner of Sehyoon's mouth, before looking back towards the doorway as Yuchan comes hurtling back into the room.

He throws himself onto the bed between them, crawling his way up until he's pushed tight against the two of them. His hands are demanding and Sehyoon's the first to give in. He wraps an arm around Yuchan's waist, pulling away from Byeongkwan so that he can nose into the underside of Yuchan's jaw.

Yuchan makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat as his hands tangle in Sehyoon's hair and he crawls right into Sehyoon’s lap.

His eyes are bright as he looks over to Byeongkwan, a smile stretching across his face. "I'm ready to go. Are you racing tonight?"

"Yes," Byeongkwan leans forward, kissing Yuchan's forehead, before rolling out of bed. The other two follow quickly, Yuchan babbling about how it could be fun if Sehyoon raced as well and Sehyoon watching him with fondness written so clearly across his face.

"Will you?" Yuchan turns, crowding back into Sehyoon's space. "For me?"

"Okay," Sehyoon nods and Byeongkwan laughs.

"You couldn't even hold out for a few seconds."

Sehyoon looks to Byeongkwan, eyes pleading as Yuchan wraps his arms around his waist. He kisses Sehyoon's cheek, before letting go and skipping out of the room.

"He's cute," Sehyoon repeats as soon as Yuchan's down the hall, but this time the words come out just a touch defeated. In response, Byeongkwan throws back his head and laughs. He trails his fingers down the line of Sehyoon's back, a small pressure through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

"You have time to change, he still has to do his makeup."

Sehyoon nods, but doesn’t move. He closes his eyes and Byeongkwan can’t resist sliding his hand into the back pocket of Sehyoon’s jeans and tugging him in. 

"You okay?"

There's a moment where Sehyoon doesn't react, just lets himself be tugged into Byeongkwan's orbit and exist. He opens his eyes, nods his head and smiles. "Yeah, I'm okay. Happy."

Byeongkwan stills, heart thundering at the ease Sehyoon had spoken with. "I'm glad."

And he is. The man in front of him is so different from the one he'd met two months ago. Open instead of closed off, happy instead of isolated.

Byeongkwan reaches up with his free hand, cupping it around Sehyoon's cheek and watching the way he presses into the contact. "As much as I want to spoil you right now, we're going to have to leave soon. I'll go check on our little shit while you get changed, alright?"

"Yeah," Sehyoon nods, but not before leaning forward to kiss Byeongkwan's cheek with a grin.

It's hard to pull away, but he knows if he doesn't, they'll end up never leaving the apartment. Sehyoon doesn't seem to mind though, just shuffles off to where his bag is resting on the dresser and pulls out fresh clothes.

Leaving him to change, Byeongkwan starts down the hall and follows the sound of Yuchan humming from the bathroom.

Byeongkwan leans against the doorframe, eyes on the delicate flick of Yuchan's wrist as he applies his makeup. He's practiced as he sweeps the brush over his eyelids, delicately blending out a smokey purple. It pairs well with the dark blue shine of his recently dyed hair, so far from the reds he'd made a staple of his wardrobe over the months Byeongkwan had first known him.

"So this is ready?"

Yuchan's lips pull up into a smile, but he doesn't respond. He only leans over the bathroom counter to get closer to the mirror, the hoodie riding up the backs of his thighs as he rocks up onto his toes. His hips press in against the counter as he gets in closer and Byeongkwan nearly misses the way Yuchan shivers

Byeongkwan steps into the room and behind Yuchan. Winding his arms around Yuchan's waist, he hooks his chin over his shoulder and catches his gaze in the mirror. Stepping in closer, he presses Yuchan against the counter a little harder just to hear the way he exhales sharply and has to slap his hands down on the counter to brace himself. "Wanted an audience?"

"No," Yuchan's denial comes out shaky, as he squirms where Byeongkwan has him pinned against the counter. A shallow rock of Byeongkwan's hips has Yuchan swearing as he curls forward.

"Okay then," Byeongkwan presses a kiss between the wings of Yuchan's shoulders, fingers pressing in against the bruises he knows are lining Yuchan's hips. Bruises that the counter had so helpfully dug into to remind Yuchan that they're there. "I'll go wait in the living room then.

Letting go, Byeongkwan turns to leave, but Yuchan's voice stops him, "Kwannie."

"Yes baby?"

"Can you stay?"

The question is hesitant, something barely there. It stops Byeongkwan in his tracks, has him turning around wordlessly and hopping up onto the counter beside Yuchan. He reaches out, fingers running through the messy waves of Yuchan's hair, before he leans back against the mirror.

Yuchan straightens back up and looks determinedly ahead. He doesn't say anything else as he goes back to finishing his makeup, but Byeongkwan catches each time his gaze flicks over to him. The request hangs between them, but the longer Byeongkwan goes without acknowledging it, the more Yuchan relaxes again. He falls back into the comfort and familiarity of his makeup, until he doesn't even notice Sehyoon joining them and watching from the doorway.

Byeongkwan shoots him an amused look, but Sehyoon misses it, far too enraptured in the show that is Yuchan turning himself into who will be one of the deadliest participants at the race that evening. Everything Yuchan does is a show, from pulling on his clothes to his makeup. He craves attention, but that's not something that Byeongkwan minds giving him.

He smoothes out his lipstick, checks his eyeliner before carefully tucking all his makeup away in the drawer.

"Ready?" Byeongkwan asks and Yuchan finally looks back at him.

It's easy to tell when he finally catches sight of Sehyoon, with the way his lips part and his attention narrows in. "Almost."

Yuchan is quick though, skirting past Byeongkwan and moving right into Sehyoon's space. He grabs at Sehyoon's hair, pulling him in close so that he can press his lips to the side of his neck without warning. The whine of noise it drags from Sehyoon has Byeongkwan pushing off the counter to see Yuchan's handiwork. The smear of lipstick stands out against Sehyoon's neck, and it's not something that will go unnoticed when they go out. 

Yuchan is out of the bathroom a moment later, slipping past them and heading back towards the bedroom.

Byeongkwan gets his fingers underneath Sehyoon’s chin, tilting his head back and angling him so that he can catch sight of it in the mirror. The noise Sehyoon makes is enough for Byeongkwan to know he can see it.

“Don’t wash it off, keep it on for tonight.” Byeongkwan keeps his voice steady, attention on Sehyoon’s face and watching for any signs that it’s too much. Instead, Sehyoon sags the weight of his head against Byeongkwan’s hand, eyes pulling away from the mirror to look at him. He gives the smallest nod of his head, fingers reaching out to tug at the bottom of Byeongkwan’s shirt.

“Hurry up, if you’re not fast enough he’s going to steal your jacket.”

Sehyoon lets go, pulling away from Byeongkwan almost reluctantly, “he can have it.”

Laughing, Byeongkwan pushes him out into the hall and heads towards the front door. He pulls his own jacket down out of the closet and notes that Sehyoon’s is already gone. Pilfered by the little shit who’s practically moved in with Byeongkwan at this point. He drags it on and steps into his boots, listening to Sehyoon coming up behind him and grabbing his own.

It’s as they’re finishing tying up their boots that Yuchan comes racing back down the hall, stocking clad feet slipping against the floorboards as he runs into Sehyoon’s side. He looks absolutely pleased with himself, Sehyoon’s jacket hanging off of his shoulders and highlighting the black collar around his throat. It takes Byeongkwan a moment to realize that that’s not all he’s managed to find while changing.

Sehyoon’s hands are on his waist in a moment, pushing the jacket to the side so that the both of them can get a good look at the leather harness criss crossing over Yuchan’s chest and stomach, and dipping down beneath the waistband of his skirt. It’s short, riding up along the tops of his thighs and showing off the matching harness around his thigh. Most of his skin is on display, the shadows of the bruises they’ve left on his skin on full display.

“Fuck babe.”

It’s easy to see how pleased Yuchan is with himself, his hands settling onto Sehyoon’s. “Ready to go?”

“Get your boots on and we can go. You can ride with Sehyoon,” Byeongkwan stands up and grabs his keys. They’re in for it tonight. Usually Yuchan is happy to rile up the people racing against them, but it doesn’t take a genius to guess that he has something else in store for Sehyoon and Byeongkwan.

Sehyoon’s hands drop from around Yuchan’s waist, his jacket falling back into place, but doing nothing to hide the amount of bare skin he has on display. He makes no move to do up his jacket, just bends down to pull on his boots, but not after holding up his heels in consideration.

Yuchan makes a pleased noise as he does up the laces on his boots and then looks up at Sehyoon expectantly.

“Ready?”

Sehyoon swallows, before nodding his head jerkily and slips out of the apartment with Yuchan trailing closely behind. 

It's late and there's no one in the halls as they wait for Byeongkwan to lock up behind them. Just the three of them standing under cheap fluorescent lights. Both of them are smiling, Yuchan looking like he's ready to cause trouble and Sehyoon looking so incredibly fond.

"Come on," Byeongkwan nudges Sehyoon to get him to start down the hall. He reaches out for Yuchan's hand, and it settles something in Byeongkwan to see the ease at which Yuchan twines his fingers through Sehyoon's. Just one more reminder of how they've started slotting themselves together.

They walk right past Sehyoon's car parked in Byeongkwan's designated spot when they hit the garage, and head right to the two bikes lined up along the wall. They'll have to pick Yuchan's up from his apartment soon and bring it over, but for now he's been content to ride behind one of them whenever they need to go anywhere. It makes Byeongkwan realize that Yuchan's been staying at his for the last week and a half, and hasn't been back to his own apartment in all that time. The longest stretch so far.

"You got him?" Byeongkwan asks, eyes on Sehyoon's face. He can't help but smile as he watches Yuchan wrap himself around Sehyoon, hands sliding under the hem of Sehyoon's shirt as he clings to his back.

"Yeah, I do."

As soon as he has an answer, Byeongkwan grabs his helmet and goes to the task of starting up his bike.

He's gives a sharp wave of his hand, before he kicks up the stand and begins to make the winding way out of the garage. He trusts Sehyoon to look after Yuchan and knows that the two of them will be close behind him. It means he doesn't wait as soon as he hits the street, just hits the throttle and takes down the road.

The wind roars in his ears as he accelerates down the street, and he feels any small worries fade from his mind. Nothing but the familiarity of his bike underneath him and the streets that he's found his home on. He shifts gears, takes a corner a little sharper than he would while not racing, and speeds up down the nearly empty street.

He loves it, loves the way his bike feels like an extension of himself and the world whips past him in murky blurs. He knows these streets, knows this town and it's a comforting thing.

Byeongkwan slows down when he sees the crowd loitering in the parking lot. There's familiar faces and as soon as he's near, he catches sight of Maddox waving at him from where he's perched on the bed of a truck. Eden's leaning against the truck below him, relaxed and watching over the crowd.

When he pulls into the parking lot, he holds up two fingers and Maddox responds with a thumbs up.

As he carefully maneuvers through the crowd, he looks for a clear spot to park and wait for the other two. They won't be far behind, but with Yuchan it's always hard to guess what kind of detours he'll encourage.

The crowd is loud, it always is, but there's so many familiar faces that Byeongkwan doesn't mind. Most of them he doesn't know by name, but he knows them by the bikes or cars they race, and knows their racing style. It's enough camaraderie that he feels relaxed.

There's no one whispering when they catch sight of him pulling in, just loud boasting and jeers. There's no shame here, just pride in the fact that he's known for how well he races and not a past he's ashamed of.

"Kwannie!"

Byeongkwan twists, pulling off his helmet and catches sight of Yuchan scurrying across the parking lot as Sehyoon walks his bike over. He looks excited as he pushes through people and ignores the looks being cast his way. He doesn't stop until he's at Byeongkwan's bike and he bounces on his toes while he waits for him to get off of his bike.

As soon as he is, Yuchan is stepping forward, pressing along his front and wrapping his arms around his waist, "Eden said there's a new pair racing against you tonight."

"Hm?" Byeongkwan braces his hand against Yuchan's hip, thumb catching against the harness as he tries to get a handle on the excited boy in front of him.

"New racers. Do you think they'll be good? I hope they are." Yuchan babbles as he turns back around to look around at the crowd. "Some of the people here are good, but what if they're better?"

Sehyoon is smiling as he finally comes to be beside them, helmet under his arm. "Maddox said they asked about us."

"Not about you, but about the guys who kept winning," Yuchan murmurs, rocking up onto his toes as he looks around.

"So us," Byeongkwan laughs and Sehyoon nudges at him with his shoulder.

"Are you going to go make a bet with them?"

"I only made a bet with you."

"You two are gross."

Byeongkwan swats at Yuchan who turns back to grin at him for a moment. "Says the kid who won a race to impress Sehyoon and riled up an entire crowd to get my attention."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuchan's attention drifts from them, and Byeongkwan and Sehyoon lapse into comfortable silence as they wait to see what trouble he'll get into tonight.

There's a sharp yelp from the crowd and Byeongkwan's attention snaps up, but he's distracted by just how tense Yuchan goes in front of him. He taps his fingers against Yuchan's hip, but there's no outward reaction, his attention rapt on something ahead of him.

“Channie?” Byeongkwan asks, nudging the boy at his side. It’s only then that Yuchan finally looks back at him, expression dazed.

“Hm?”

Byeongkwan drags him in until Yuchan’s back is pressed along his front and he can hook his chin over his shoulder. “What’s up?”

It’s then that there’s another sharp sound from the crowd, laughter loud enough to be heard over the usual chatter. Yuchan goes still in Byeongkwan’s arms, head twisting and eyes immediately searching for the source of the noise. Byeongkwan waits until he can feel Yuchan tilt his head just the tiniest bit, his attention caught. 

Following his gaze, it doesn’t take Byeongkwan long to find who it is.

A man Byeongkwan doesn’t recognize, someone new, reaches out a hand and grabs another man around the back of his neck. Even from a distance, he can tell how strong his grip is as he pulls the man in sharply. Another laugh from the one being yanked in, before it’s being cut off by the first man grabbing him by the jaw with his free hand.

Yuchan goes tense, and Byeongkwan starts counting down the seconds as Yuchan holds his breath.

_One second._

The man shifts his grip on the others jaw, thumb pressing down against the bottom row of his teeth and giving his head a sharp shake.

_Two seconds._

He leans in close, says something into the man’s ear that has him shuddering in his grip, even as the man being held reaches out to grapple at the other’s shoulders.

_Three seconds_

The man shifts his grip again, drags the man’s head down until he’s forced to look at the ground, all the while continuing to talk in his ear, despite the way the crowd is watching them.

_Four seconds._

The hand on the back of the man’s neck shifts up into his hair, as his head is pulled backwards with a sharp jerk. He stumbles, back arching to accommodate, as the other finally lets go of him. When he finally finds his balance again, he’s grinning, looking so utterly pleased as he steps into the space of the man who had grabbed him.

_Five seconds._

Yuchan’s breath releases on a loud exhale, as close to a whine as Byeongkwan’s heard from him in public. He rocks back, hands scrabbling at any part of Byeongkwan he can reach, even as he keeps his eyes on the two men. He makes another small sound, and Byeongkwan spreads one of his hands against the bare skin of his stomach, something grounding.

It’s hard to keep focused with Yuchan squirming in his arms and Sehyoon quietly watching from beside him, but Byeongkwan manages to keep his eyes on the pair of men that had so thoroughly caught Yuchan’s attention.

The one who had been jerked around is still smiling, all teeth and soft brown hair falling into his face. Even from a distance, Byeongkwan can see the ring of bruises around his throat and the way his knuckles look worn. In comparison, the man who had grabbed him is perfectly composed. His expression looks bored as he runs a hand through his hair. His eyebrow piercing catches under the streetlights, and where the other man’s skin had been highlighted by bruises, no one would be able to tell with this guy.

With his sleeves rolled up, all Byeongkwan can make out are the tattoos crawling up his forearms, shadows of black and grey that he can’t decipher from this far away.

The one grinning gets in close, snaps his teeth at the other’s ear and it earns him a shove that has him stumbling over his own feet.

Yuchan writhes in Byeongkwan’s arms and he knows that all he would have to do is get a thigh between his legs and Yuchan would happily grind off against him despite where they are.

“Fuck,” Yuchan whines and his nails dig into Byeongkwan’s arm. 

It’s almost enough to have Byeongkwan laughing, at just how worked up Yuchan is over seeing someone else get thrown around. It’s information he stores away for later, even as he keeps an eye on how the pair continues to almost aggressively interact. 

It’s while Yuchan gives a frustrated huff in his arms that Byeongkwan realizes they’ve captured an audience themselves. A sharp elbow from the broader of the two men has the other twisting and turning to face them, both their gazes sharp as they narrow in on the trio.

“Can I?” Yuchan asks, voice breathless as he once again rocks backwards. All movements he’s probably unaware of, too caught up in whatever he’s already working through in his head.

“Go for it baby,” Byeongkwan kisses his cheek, before he’s loosening his hold. Yuchan’s off immediately, and Byeongkwan watches as he winds his way through the crowd as he leans back beside Sehyoon.

“This is going to be trouble,” Sehyoon states as Yuchan determinedly makes his way towards the duo.

“For them or us?”

There’s a moment of silence, and Byeongkwan looks away long enough from Yuchan and the strangers, to glance over at Sehyoon. Despite his words, he looks amused, “both.”

“Probably.”

A shrug and Byeongkwan looks back, catches sight of Yuchan already in the pair’s space. Sehyoon leans in against him, and Byeongkwan can’t help but laugh. He has no idea what they’re about to get into, but Yuchan’s smiling up at the pair with obvious interest and Sehyoon is warm at his side, and he finds he doesn’t entirely mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
